Una Historia Diferente
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Todo cambio ese día. El día en que la persona que consideraba su hermano escapo. Pero al ocurrir eso, encontró una puerta, una salida, una salvación. Decidió cruzar ese umbral, olvidarse de todo vestigio de su pasado para crear un futuro diferente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Los lazos que marcaron su vida eran demasiado fuertes para romperlos. Así que volvió. Pero por accidente.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Historia Diferente**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Voy a contarles una bonita historia.—Naruto sonreía divertido mirando a los miembros del consejo tanto civil como **Shinobi**— Hablar Normal.

"_Imposible… ¡¿__**Susanoo**__!?"_— pensó Itachi con shock al presenciar el diseño del ente etéreo— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 1: Una Historia Diferente**

Un hombre estaba jadeando levemente en el suelo, sus brazos y rodillas eran utilizados para mantenerse separado del suelo, estando en una posición en la que podría levantarse, pero la herida en su cuerpo no lo dejaba.

Estaba en el bosque, grandes árboles rodeándolos, arbustos y flores.

El hombre herido estaba en medio de un claro, lugar donde cuatro seres aparecieron a su alrededor, mirándolo atentamente.

Los nuevos en el claro llevaban una indumentaria similar, siendo armaduras grises sobre apretadas camisas negras sin mangas con calentadores en los brazos y protectores grises sobre estos, pantalones negros, sandalias iguales con vendas negras, espadas en sus espaldas, y máscaras de diversos diseños.

Una mujer por su físico con mascara de halcón se adelantó, deteniéndose un instante al escuchar una risita del sujeto herido, permaneciendo quieta unos segundos, solo para hablar con leve asombro en su voz.

Han pasado nueve años desde tu deserción... ¿Y en serio regresas?— pregunto la mujer con mascara de **Taka** ("Halcón") sorprendida, solo para negar con la cabeza desenfundando su Katana de su espalda— Que tonto has sido.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera desenfundar completamente su espada, la mano de un hombre sujeto su muñeca.

Atrévete a intentarlo.— un ojo rojo brillo a través de la máscara ANBU de perro, lo que causo que halcón se intimidara levemente.

Jajaja...—una risa sin gracia escapo de la boca del rubio, elevando la mirada y mostrando su derecho ojo azul divertido.

El izquierdo no era visible porque estaba cubierto por el cabello.

¿Qué es tan gracioso, traidor?— pregunto un hombre con mascara de dragón, caminando con pasos fuertes hacia el rubio, pero deteniéndose cuando el hombre con mascara de perro se interpuso en su camino.

Nada…Es solo que...— su voz era calmada y divertida, enfocando sus ojos en **Inu** ("Perro"), que se hallaba de espaldas, "protegiéndolo" de dragón— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, **Sensei**.

Naruto...— **Inu** asintió con la cabeza, volteando y colocándose en una rodilla, colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio— Es bueno verte.

**Taichou** ("Capitán"), él es un desertor de **Konoha **y aliado de Orochimaru. ¡Debemos acabarlo aquí y…!— antes de que un ANBU masculino con mascara de serpiente pudiera terminar de hablar, Kakashi se levantó y miro a sus subordinados de reojo con su ojo rojo.

Él está bajo mi protección.— ante esas palabras, dos de los ANBU apretaron los dientes— Atacarlo significa atacarme a mí…Intenten hacer algo si quieren, pero yo no me responsabilizare de mis actos si mueren.

Están bien domesticados...— Kakashi volteo al escuchar esas palabras provenir de su ex alumno, agachándose para tomar su brazo y pasarlo sobre su hombro— Tus perros.

No tientes la suerte.— gruño dragón apretando los dientes.

Kakashi ignoro a sus subordinados, caminando con Naruto a su lado, notando con una sonrisa como él era más alto, solo para suspirar y hablar con su clásico tono perezoso.

Puedes decírmelo aquí, puedes decírmelo en el hospital o puedes decírmelo en una sala de interrogatorios.— ante esas palabras, el rubio alzo una ceja— Lo importante es que me lo dirás tarde o temprano.

¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Naruto encogiéndose de hombros con una mirada calmada.

¿Dónde has estado estos nueve años?— pregunto el tuerto aun caminando, siendo seguido de lejos por los demás ANBU.

La sala de interrogatorios.— respondió el desertor con un asentimiento, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Kakashi.

¿Por qué estas herido?— viendo como su ex alumno no quería responder a esa pregunta, el ANBU con mascara de perro hizo otra.

La sala de interrogatorios.— volvió a decir el rubio calmado, lo que causo que el tuerto frunciera el ceño.

¿Por qué…?— antes de que el peligris pudiera terminar de hablar, Naruto hablo primero.

Kakashi, la sala de interrogatorios.— suspirando por escuchar esas palabras, el capitán ANBU negó con la cabeza.

Has cambiado…antes me hubieras dicho todo sin que yo te lo preguntara.— ante las palabras de su ex **Sensei**, Naruto bufo un poco.

Si, que gran cambio, ¿No crees?— ante eso, Kakashi abrió un poco los ojos.

Si…has cambiado.— dijo el capitán ANBU con cierta tristeza.

Ya que no habrá conversación ni nada, ¿Podemos ir rápido?— pregunto el rubio con calma, lo que provoco que Kakashi asintiera con la cabeza, haciendo unos sellos de mano para desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

…

Una mujer estaba en una oficina, siendo una espaciosa oficina con escritorio repleto de papeles y una cómoda silla.

Sobre la madera una botella de **Sake** se hallaba junto con un vaso el cual estaba lleno.

La mujer era poseedora de una belleza sin igual, teniendo largo cabello rubio atado en dos colas bajas, brillantes ojos castaños y piel blanca.

En términos de ropa llevaba una gran chaqueta verde y una blusa tipo Kimono gris sin mangas con faja azul oscura y pantalones iguales, terminando el conjunto con sandalias de tacón.

Una explosión de humo ocurrió frente al escritorio de la mujer, causando que esta alzara una ceja enfocando sus ojos en el culpable.

Tsunade-Sama.— la mujer asintió con la cabeza, notando el cabello purpura de la mujer ANBU.

¿**Neko**?("Gato")— con calma en su rostro, la mujer noto como la pelipurpura parecía nerviosa.

Debe ir al hospital.— ante esas palabras, Tsunade alzo una ceja, causando que gato continuara— Hay un…desertor que necesita atención médica.

¿Desertor?— curiosa y extrañada, la Senju noto como gato alzaba la mirada y captaba sus ojos.

El nombre del desertor es…Namikaze Naruto.— los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron ampliamente en shock, levantándose del escritorio y corriendo hacia la puerta.

La **Godaime** **Hokage** de **Konoha** corría por las calles, sus ojos mostrando varias emociones mientras que se acercaba cada vez más al hospital.

Al entrar por las puertas del hospital, llego a la recepción, causando que todos se asustaran levemente por ver los aterradores ojos de la mujer.

¡¿Dónde está!?— grito Tsunade con ojos que no daban lugar a equivocaciones.

¿Q-Qui-Quien…?— pregunto la enfermera quien estaba encargada de la recepción.

¡El desertor!— ante esas palabras, la enfermera asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

¡Habitación ciento-ciento dos!— dijo la mujer con algo de miedo, lo que provoco que Tsunade volteara y corriera hacia la habitación nombrada.

Al llegar a la habitación destinada, la rubia vio como dos ANBU la custodiaban.

Ignorando los saludos, la **Hokage **entro casi azotando la puerta, sus ojos viajando por la habitación.

Había dos ANBU dentro de la habitación los cuales llevaban mascara de pájaro y jabalí, Kakashi estaba de pie al lado de la cama y sobre esta un joven hombre se hallaba.

Sus ojos se pusieron húmedos ante lo que vio.

Él era joven, aunque Tsunade sabía que tenía veintidós años, era alto, midiendo seguramente 1.88, con cabello rubio dorado largo hasta los hombros con mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo ("A lo Sasuke Shinden"), piel algo bronceada y ojo azul cerúleo.

Pero algo faltaba en él. Las marcas de nacimiento que lo caracterizaban ya no estaban. Desaparecieron. Pero el rostro que estaba viendo era innegablemente el rostro del niño que llego a amar como un nieto.

Además estaba el tema del colgante que veía en su cuello.

En términos de ropa llevaba unos pantalones negros metidos en unas botas iguales y una camiseta blanca de mangas tres cuartos con extrañas franjas verdes en sus bíceps además de llevar un guante negro sin dedos en su mano derecha.

Tsunade-Sama.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Kakashi vio como la **Godaime** observaba a Naruto con ojos húmedos y signos claros de romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Váyanse de aquí.— gruño la mujer rubia caminando hacia la cama donde Naruto estaba acostado, causando que los ANBU asintieran con la cabeza— Kakashi…Tu quédate.

Los ANBU se esfumaron en explosiones de humo, dejando solos a Naruto, Kakashi y Tsunade, que se sentó en la cama y coloco sus manos en el estómago del rubio, sus manos ganando un aura verde.

No sé porque te llamaron. No era para tanto.— encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto noto como Tsunade sacaba las manos de la zona donde la camiseta estaba rota.

En un instante, la **Godaime Hokage **atrapo el cuello del rubio con su mano, apretando fuertemente, causando que Kakashi se asustara un poco, pero a pesar de ello, el Namikaze permanecía tranquilo.

Lentamente, algo temblorosa e insegura, la mano de la Sombra de Fuego se dirigió hacia la clavícula de Naruto, tomando las cuerdas del colgante y sacándolo, para jadear ante lo que vio.

Era una joya verde, una joya que solo pocas personas han tenido en sus cuellos.

Y la última persona en tenerlo fue Namikaze Naruto.

Cállate…idiota.— susurro la mujer de manera suave, apretando fuertemente los dientes, las lágrimas comenzando a bajar por sus mejillas mientras que soltaba el cuello de Naruto.

Oye…Tsuna...— antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, la mujer lo abrazo, causando que Naruto se paralizara unos segundos con su mano en alto, solo para llevarla con algo de duda a la espalda de Tsunade.

Cuando la mujer rubia se separó del desertor, este noto como la **Godaime** se secaba las lágrimas.

Abriendo su boca, la Senju estaba por hablar, pero no pudo decir ninguna palabra porque la puerta fue repentinamente abierta.

Un ceño fruncido se formó en el rostro de la hermosa mujer al ver como tres ancianos entraban siendo seguidos por seis ANBU con capas negras y Tantou en sus espaldas.

Namikaze...— era un hombre viejo, teniendo cabello negro puntiagudo y vendas en su ojo derecho, además de llevar una especie de túnica cubriendo su brazo derecho y teniendo un bastón en su mano izquierda.

Al lado del viejo del bastón, un hombre y una mujer se hallaban.

Consejeros.— Naruto miro a los viejos con calma en su rostro, notando como estos lo miraban por varios segundos.

Veo que te encuentras bien.— la anciana asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos captando como Naruto la miraba con tranquilidad.

A lo que importa.— el viejo de bastón golpeo el extremo de este contra el suelo, causando que el anciano de lentes asintiera con la cabeza.

Namikaze Naruto, quedas arrestado por la traición a **Konoha** y aliarte con Orochimaru, por lo tanto, siendo cómplice de todo lo que él ha hecho hasta ahora.— ante las palabras del viejo de los lentes, Tsunade gruño enfadada y enojada, sus ojos expresando deseo de sangre.

… ¿Qué dijeron?— la Senju miraba a los consejeros con ojos que los retaban a seguir hablando, algo que los ancianos ignoraron.

Tsunade. Sabes bien los crímenes que ha cometido el **Jinchuuriki**.— el hombre del bastón enfoco sus ojos en la hermosa mujer— Namikaze… ¿Vendrás por las buenas…? ¿O por las malas?

Levantándose de la cama, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia los viejos, causando que Tsunade y Kakashi abrieran sus ojos en sorpresa.

¿Naruto…?— susurro la **Godaime** asombrada, siendo ignorada por el hombre rubio, por lo que movió su cabeza para mirar al tuerto— Kakashi, tu iras con...— pero la **Hokage** no pudo terminar de hablar porque la vieja mujer negó con la cabeza.

Tsunade, somos conscientes del apego emocional que sienten hacia Namikaze. Por esa razón, hemos traído ANBU que lo escoltaran para que no interfieran y los sentimientos los perjudiquen.— ante las palabras de la anciana, la **Hokage** gruño en enojo mientras que el espantapájaros fruncía el ceño.

Parándose frente a los ANBU, Naruto extendió las manos que fueron esposadas, solo para que uno de los subordinados del viejo de bastón colocara un sello, pero el rubio alzo una ceja al notar algo.

"_Oye…Ese impertinente trata de…"_— era una voz femenina, claramente enfadada, lo que causo que el rubio sonriera levemente.

"_Tranquila. Solo es un perro cumpliendo sus órdenes, Danzou es el que tiene la culpa"_— pensó Naruto enfocando levemente sus ojos en el viejo de bastón, causando que la voz en su cabeza bufara un poco.

"_Danzou…El viejo del bastón… ¿Podemos matarlo?"_— pregunto la voz con un toque de esperanza.

"_Aun no"_— Naruto supo que la dueña de la voz estaba haciendo algo similar a un puchero.

Tsunade apretaba los dientes al ver eso, solo para que una idea brillara en su mente.

Kakashi, convoca a los líderes de los clanes y civiles a una reunión. Diles que es urgente.— ante las palabras de la **Godaime**, los concejeros fruncieron el ceño mientras que el tuerto asentía con la cabeza, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

¿Qué cree que hace?— pregunto el viejo de bastón.

Él es Namikaze Naruto, descendiente del clan Uzumaki, pariente de los Senju, ambos clanes de gran renombre. Súmale eso a que es uno de los **Jinchuuriki** del **Kyuubi**.— ante las palabras de la mujer, los consejeros la miraron con odio oculto en sus ojos— Esto le concierne a la aldea. El **Kyuubi** es de la aldea. No de los consejeros...Además, están pasando por alto mi autoridad y no permitiré eso...Si intentan algo así, lo considere una falta hacia mi dominio y por lo tanto, hacia la aldea, condenándolos a muerte. ¡¿Entendido!?

Mirando de reojo a la mujer mayor, Naruto sonrió levemente.

Entendido.— gruño la anciana con dientes apretados— Andando.— al decir esas palabras, los consejeros estaban por voltear.

Esperen.— Tsunade hizo que los viejos se detuvieran, mirándola con enojo— Los integrantes de la reunión aún no han llegado a sus asientos. Por lo tanto, Namikaze Naruto permanecerá aquí hasta que todos estén en sus lugares.

Los concejeros gruñeron en silencio, notando como los ancianos permanecían de pie observándola.

Pueden retirarse.— al escuchar a la mejor ninja médico del mundo decir esas palabras, los ancianos abrieron sus ojos.

¡¿Cómo!?— grito la vieja mujer indignada.

Ustedes son parte de la reunión. Deben estar ahí presentes.— ante las palabras de Tsunade, el viejo del bastón gruño levemente.

No creo hace falta decir que tú formas parte del consejo.— el viejo tuerto asintió con la cabeza, su único ojo contrayéndose en odio.

Iré con Naruto cuando estén todos presentes, mientras tanto me quedare aquí.— Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, colocándose al lado de Naruto.

Con eso, los consejeros gruñeron y estaban por irse, pero Naruto los detuvo.

Oye, tu.— cuando los consejeros voltearon, vieron como Naruto le arrojaba las esposas al ANBU, causando que este las atrapara con algo de sorpresa, solo para ver como el rubio caminaba hacia él, causando que tensara su postura— No vuelvas a perder un sello explosivo.— al decir esas palabras, Naruto coloco el sello explosivo en el pecho del ANBU— Debes enseñarles a tus perros a jugar con sus juguetes, Danzou. De lo contrario, tal vez los pierdan.

Tsunade observo esa interacción en un estado similar al shock.

Ella no vio como el ANBU de Raíz colocaba el sello explosivo en Naruto, colocándolo bajo el sello supresor de **Chakra **para disimular, pero este si lo sintió y vio.

Danzou hervía en rabia, solo que no lo demostraba, eligiendo llevar un rostro calmado, a diferencia de los dos consejeros que miraban asombrados y enfadados al Namikaze.

Con eso, los consejeros salieron de la habitación, hirviendo de rabia y mostrando rostros totalmente furiosos al salir, dejando solos a Naruto y Tsunade.

Veo que tú tienes más espinas.— con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto se cruzó de brazos— Debes ser una buena **Hokage**, Tsunade.— la nombrada abrió sus ojos por como el Namikaze la nombro, solo para notar como el rubio enfocaba sus ojos en la ventana de la habitación— En cuanto a ti…Creí haberte enseñado que espiar conversaciones es de mala educación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, alguien abrió rápidamente la ventana, entrando por esta, solo para embestir a Naruto en un abrazo.

L-Lo sabía… ¡Lo sabía!— grito una voz claramente femenina, ahogada por los sollozos, algo que causo que el rubio sonriera algo suave— ¡Sabia…! ¡Sabía que no estabas muerto!— una mano se colocó en el cabello rubio de la mujer, lo que hizo que esta alzara la mirada con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus mejillas— Sabia que volverías…Lo sabía.

Sabes muchas cosas, Karumi.— con una sonrisa, Naruto acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la mujer.

Era una adolescente, seguramente no mayor de dieciocho años por su estatura de 1.62, teniendo largo cabello rubio con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, lo extraño era que estos eran de color rojo. Sus ojos eran gris violetas y su piel algo bronceada. Además, lo más resaltaba en ella eran una serie de marcas en sus mejillas, siendo estas tres lineas.

En términos de ropa, ella llevaba unas sandalias negras, falda negra con medias de rejilla junto con una chaqueta amarilla con cierre cerrado hasta la mitad, mostrando como debajo de esta tenía una camiseta blanca que ocultaba unos senos de un tamaño algo grande para su edad.

No enormes a la escala de Tsunade, pero si lo suficientemente grandes como para ser codiciada por muchos. Eso, mas sus buenas caderas y pequeña cintura, la hacían lucir muy deseable.

La joven rubia permanecía abrazada a Naruto, que correspondió suavemente al abrazo, algo que era observado por Tsunade que tenía sus ojos levemente húmedos.

Pero toda la escena se cortó por como la puerta se abrió muy fuerte de tal manera que pareció como si la madera fuera a romperse.

Ahí entraron dos mujeres que para cualquiera hubiera sido como ver dos gotas de agua.

Las dos eran pelirrojas, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran gris violeta. Ambas eran de la misma estatura, casi todo idéntico. Era casi como ver gemelas. Solo que en vestimenta, cabello y rostro diferían.

Una de ellas, la que tenía rasgos más maduros, tenía el cabello más largo, llegándole hasta las pantorrillas y separándolo de su rostro por una pinza de cabello verde que estaba ubicada en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Como ropa llevaba un vestido blanco bajo un delantal verde, teniendo una pulsera azul en su muñeca izquierda y teniendo sandalias azules.

En el caso de la segunda pelirroja, que tenía rasgos más juveniles y claros signos de ser más joven además de tener las mismas marcas que la adolescente rubia, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y como vestimenta llevaba una camiseta violeta de mangas cortas que mostraba la clavícula levemente, teniendo una falda corta negra y sandalias iguales.

Ambas pelirrojas se detuvieron un instante, mirando al rubio, solo para sonreír ampliamente con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Fue en ese momento que un hombre entro a la habitación.

Era un hombre rubio con sorprendente parecido a Naruto, teniendo ojos y piel idénticos a los del portador del collar del Primer **Hokage**. Solo que su cabello era un poco más corto y su rostro reflejaba más años de edad. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta azul de mangas largas con bandas blancas en cada manga, pantalones y sandalias iguales de azul además de tener vendas en sus pies.

…Naruto.— susurro el hombre rubio con ojos húmedos.

¡Naruto!— grito la pelirroja mayor con alegría y felicidad, estando a punto de saltar hacia el rubio, pero una explosión de humo en la sala la detuvo.

**Yondaime**-Sama, Kushina-Sama, los consejeros exigen su presencia en la sala de consejo.— ante las palabras del ANBU, Kushina sintió que una vena se hinchaba en su frente mientras que Minato frunció el ceño.

Colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja mayor, Minato apretó levemente, causando que esta tuviera una mirada de duda, solo para enfocar sus ojos en los de Naruto y sonreír brillantemente, algo que el rubio no vio o simplemente ignoro ya que los miro con apatía.

Esa acción provoco que los Namikaze se sintieran algo dolidos mientras que salían de la habitación, menos la pelirroja menor, que miraba a su hermano mayor algo asombrado.

**Godaime**-Sama, Namikaze Naruto, el consejo está completo.— ante esas palabras, Tsunade afilo su mirada mientras que Naruto miraba a su hermana pequeña.

Karumi…nos veremos luego.— con una leve sonrisa, Naruto acaricio la cabeza de la adolescente, causando que esta sonriera feliz asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Baa-Chan **("Abuelita")...— la rubia enfoco sus ojos en la **Godaime**, causando que esta sonriera cruzándose de brazos.

Tranquila…cuidare de él.— con eso, Tsunade comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por Naruto.

El Namikaze rubio paso al lado de la pelirroja sin mostrar emoción aparente en su rostro, solo teniendo una cara de calma total, causando que esta bajara la mirada en tristeza.

…

Las calles de **Konoha** estaban algo vacías, seguramente debido a que eran altas horas de la madrugada.

Tsunade y Naruto caminaban por la calle, dirigiéndose a paso tranquilo hacia la zona de reunión.

Por los techos de las casas, Karumi y su hermana mayor saltaban y se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se ocuparía la reunión del consejo.

Naruto...— Tsunade rompió el silencio, mirando levemente al rubio con nervios de por medio— ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Ya la hiciste…— dijo Naruto dejando de mirar hacia delante para mirar a la mujer mayor.

Lo-Lo siento.— dijo la mujer desviando la mirada, sus ojos expresando dolor y tristeza.

No te preocupes. No es para tanto.— ante las palabras del rubio, Tsunade volvió a mirarlo.

No…a lo que me refiero es que siento no...— pero la** Godaime** no pudo terminar de hablar porque Naruto la interrumpió con una leve sonrisa.

Ya te dije…no es para tanto.— ante las palabras del Namikaze, Tsunade sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

¿No es para tanto?— repitió incrédula la **Sannin**— En el mejor caso, pensábamos que moriste esa noche…Eso era mejor a que buscarte como traidor. Por eso no te buscamos…Solo…Solo nos quedamos viviendo nuestras vidas como si tú nunca te hubieras ido.

No tienes que darme explicaciones.— Naruto la interrumpió nuevamente, negando con su mano mientras que la **Hokage** enfocaba sus ojos castaños en el orbe azul—No me alié con Orochimaru y estoy vivo, ¿No?

P-Pero…te quitamos nueve años.— susurro Tsunade dolida, causando que Naruto negara levemente con la cabeza— Te quitamos nueve años, Naruto…lejos de las personas que querías.

Y aún tengo varios años con los cuales estar con ellos.— dijo Naruto restándole importancia a las palabras de la ninja médico, mirando hacia delante— Llegamos.

Ahí, de pie al lado de la puerta del recinto **Hokage**, Kakashi estaba de pie con una mirada tranquila en su único ojo.

Tsunade-Sama…el consejo se está comenzando a impacientar.— dijo el Ninja Copia con calma en su voz— Parece que ser convocado a estas horas no les gusto...— luego de esas palabras, el peligris enfoco sus ojos en el rubio— ¿Estas bien, Naruto?

Estoy bien, Kakashi.— ante esas palabras, el Hatake asintió con la cabeza, dejando pasar la falta del sufijo "**Sensei**".

Me gustaría que algún día habláramos…Ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.— dijo el peligris con una sonrisa de ojo, lo que causo que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza.

Andando…Quiero que esto termine rápido.— al decir esas palabras, Tsunade comenzó a caminar y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la mansión, siendo seguida por Kakashi y Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas donde el consejo se hallaba, la **Godaime** volteo levemente la cabeza.

Entrare yo primero y preparare las cosas para que tu entres.— dijo la ninja medico enfocando sus ojos en Naruto— Si entras ahora, podrías provocarle un ataque alguien.

De acuerdo.— asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto camino hasta apoyar su espalda en la pared, causando que Kakashi sonriera acercándose a su ex alumno, notando como Tsunade ingresaba a la habitación.

Y…dime, Naruto.— el nombrado alzo una ceja al notar como el tuerto ganaba un brillo en su ojo— Ahora que eres mayor… ¿Has leído ICHA ICHA?

Con solo escuchar esas palabras Naruto supo que esta conversación no iba a ser de su agrado.

…

Tsunade se hallaba sentada en el asiento principal, un lugar elevado y sobre los demás asientos.

Una gran mesa en forma de U rodeaba el lugar y sentados en sillas estaban los líderes de clanes y los jefes civiles.

Minato y Kushina estaban sentados juntos, mirando a Tsunade con expectación.

Cerca de ellos, una mujer pelinegra de ojos negros también miraba a la **Godaime Hokage**.

Bien...— al decir esas palabras, una mayoría de **Shinobi** cerro la boca, pero una pequeña parte de ninjas y todos los civiles siguieron hablando— ¡Silencio!— ante ese aumento de tono, todos los habladores cerraron la boca, causando que la Sombra de Fuego asintiera con la cabeza.

Uno de los **Shinobi **que permaneció callado desde que su líder dijo sus primeras palabras se levantó.

Era un hombre mayor con su largo cabello atado en una cola similar a una piña, teniendo en su rostro una gran cicatriz.

Shikaku.— Tsunade asintió con la cabeza al ver al Nara.

Tsunade-Sama, ¿A qué se debe la reunión a estas horas?— pregunto Shikaku con un rostro perezoso.

Antes de que la **Godaime** pudiera hablar, la anciana concejera hablo primero, causando que la Senju frunciera el ceño.

Esta reunión se debe a que un ninja renegado y sospechoso de traición a la aldea ha sido capturado en las cercanías del pueblo.— ante las palabras de la anciana, una gran mayoría de los presentes abrió levemente sus ojos.

Disculpe, Koharu-San, pero eso no es motivo para llamar a la totalidad del consejo.— Shikaku alzo una ceja mientras que miraba a la anciana, teniendo un rostro confuso al igual que varios en la sala— Eso es un trabajo que le corresponde al **Hokage**.

Este es un caso diferente…— el anciano de lentes mostro un rostro serio y severo.

¿A qué se refiere, Homura-San?— el Nara pregunto algo confuso.

Después de todo, el ninja del cual estamos hablando es el segundo **Jinchuuriki** del **Kyuubi**.— ante las palabras de Homura, todos, menos los que ya conocían la información, abrieron sus ojos en shock.

¡¿Qué?!— grito un civil sorprendido, levantándose de su asiento y mirando incrédulo a Homura— ¡¿Eso es cierto!? ¡¿S-Sigue con vida?!

Cuando el civil pregunto eso, Tsunade giro su cabeza y enfoco sus ojos en la puerta.

¡Pasen!—cuando la **Godaime** termino su grito, la puerta fue abierta para que Kakashi y Naruto entraran.

El Ninja Copia se quedó varios pasos más atrás mientras que el rubio se posicionaba frente a todo el consejo, teniendo un rostro calmado a pesar de los ojos que lo miraban con varias emociones.

Consejo de **Konoha**.— saludo Naruto calmado, causando que más de uno de los civiles frunciera el ceño.

La mujer pelinegra abrió sus ojos en shock al ver al rubio, sus orbes obsidiana humedeciéndose y su mano dirigiéndose a su boca suprimiendo un jadeo.

Muchos de los civiles miraban con odio al Namikaze, solo para notar algo importante.

La falta de "bigotes".

Ehh… ¿Tsunade-Sama...?— un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento.

Si, Inoichi.— alzando una ceja ante el rostro dudoso del Yamanaka, la Senju vio como el rubio enfocaba sus ojos verdes en Naruto.

¿Está seguro que él es Naruto?— ante la pregunta de Inoichi, todos los presentes lo miraron— Hace años…cuando él todavía estaba en la aldea…tenia… ¿Cómo decirlo?— rascando su barbilla algo confuso, el padre de Ino escucho a Naruto hablar.

¿Bigotes?— con una ceja alzada, Naruto vio como Inoichi asentía con la cabeza señalándolo— Los perdí.

¿Por qué los perdiste?— pregunto Inoichi con cierta curiosidad.

Una…amiga…me las quito.— Naruto gano una mirada algo dudosa al decir amiga.

¿Por qué te las quitaste? Esas marcas te hacían ver adorable.— Kushina hizo un puchero algo triste, algo que fue completamente ignorado por Naruto a favor de seguir mirando a Inoichi.

Preguntas inútiles como esas serán ignoradas.— Danzou tenía un ceño fruncido en su rostro, su mirada dirigida a Naruto— Estamos aquí para discutir el destino del **Jinchuuriki**.

¡La muerte! ¡Por supuesto!— muchos de los civiles gritaron en aprobación por las palabras de uno de sus compañeros.

Esas palabras causaron diversas reacciones en los amigos y conocidos de Naruto.

Kushina tenía un rostro de furia total, su cabello levitando levemente y sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su cabello.

¡La muerte no es algo que se discutirá aquí!— grito Tsunade con furia casi idéntica a la de Kushina.

Cuando la sala se controló levemente, una mujer se levantó de su asiento, siendo esta una hermosa joven con marcas de colmillos en sus mejillas.

Disculpa… ¿Naruto-Kun?— ante las palabras de la mujer, Naruto enfoco sus ojos apáticos en ella— ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste…? Según Uchiha Sasuke…Recibiste una herida mortal.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la mujer de ojos obsidianas bajo la mirada casi dolida.

Inuzuka Hana tiene razón.— Koharu asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos captando a Naruto.

Una herida mortal no significa morir…Aunque en realidad si lo hice.— ante las palabras del Namikaze, muchos abrieron los ojos— Estuve muerto unos minutos…Pero alguien me salvo.

¿Quién era esa persona?— pregunto inmediatamente Danzou con seriedad.

Eso es algo que no importa. El ninja renegado soy yo, no él.— cuando el rubio más alto dijo esas palabras, muchos de los civiles presentes gruñeron de rabia mientras que los consejeros fruncían el ceño— Ahora, si lo desean…Prosigan.

Cuida tu lengua, Namikaze.— Koharu gruño de enojo, notando como el rubio la mirada de reojo con ojos apáticos.

Disculpa, Naruto...— los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia Shikaku, que lo miraba sentado y con pereza habitual— ¿Cuál fue tu paradero luego de que esa persona te salvo?

Luego de que me salvara, me llevo a un templo donde él y muchas personas vivían.— Naruto permaneció en silencio al responder a esa pregunta, dando puerta abierta para que Inoichi hablara.

Naruto-Kun, ¿Dónde está ese templo? Podríamos agradecerles que te hallan cuidado.— ante la pregunta de Inoichi, muchos asintieron con la cabeza, con sus propias intenciones de por medio.

Otro planeta.— cuando todos escucharon las palabras del Namikaze, más de uno alzo una ceja y permaneció mirando al rubio con ojos en blanco.

¡¿Tienes el descaro de burlarte de nosotros, Demonio?!— grito uno de los civiles con su puño en alto y furia clara en su rostro.

Inoichi hizo la pregunta, yo la respondí. Si no me creen, no es mi culpa.— la calma estaba escrita en el rostro de Naruto al decir esas palabras.

Namikaze Naruto, pasaste nueve años sin contactar a tu aldea, ¿Por qué?— pregunto Homura con su mismo ceño fruncido, algo que causo que Naruto sonriera con cierta diversión.

¿Ha habido registro de ninjas renegados que contacten con sus aldeas para decirles donde están?— pregunto el Namikaze divertido, causando que muchos gruñeran ante la falta de respeto.

Los hechos no estaban claros, aun no eras considerado un ninja renegado.— Homura hablo con un ceño fruncido en su rostro— ¿Qué dices ahora?

No los contacte porque no quise.— respondió el rubio más alto de forma apática, causando que sus conocidos abrieran levemente sus ojos.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa?— Homura sonrió internamente al decir esas palabras.

¿Qué es nueve años tarde para pedir perdón?— la diversión era clara en el tono de voz del Namikaze, algo que causo la misma reacción de los civiles por la falta de respeto hacia ellos.

Significa que eres un ninja desertor, sospechoso de aliarte con Orochimaru, por lo tanto, ser cómplice de todo lo que él ha hecho.— ante las palabras del concejero de lentes, muchos gritaron en objeción mientras que los civiles reían en su mente.

¡¿Qué dicen!? ¡Mi hijo ha dicho que no tiene nada que ver con la serpiente! ¿¡Y ustedes lo acusan de eso!?— dijo Kushina enfurecida, levantándose de su asiento para golpear la mesa, agrietándola levemente mientras que su cabello levitaba.

¿Cómo sabemos que su hijo no miente?— pregunto Koharu enfocando sus ojos en la pelirroja.

Él puedo haber sido el espía que le permitió a Orochimaru entrar a **Konoha**, por lo tanto, pudo haber sido el causante de la destrucción de nuestra aldea y la muerte de varios **Shinobi**.— Danzou asintió con la cabeza al decir esas palabras, algo secundado por sus compañeros concejeros.

Naruto resistió el impulso de reír ante las palabras del** Shinobi no Yami** ("Shinobi de la Oscuridad").

¡Él no fue ningún espía!— grito la pelirroja con furia clara en su rostro.

Por lo tanto, Namikaze Naruto ira a prisión por tiempo indefinido.— dijo Koharu ignorando claramente a Kushina.

No pueden enviarlo a prisión. Naruto-Kun solamente deserto, no se alió con...— la mujer de los ojos obsidiana trato de hablar, pero Danzou la interrumpió.

¿Solamente deserto?— pregunto el **Shinobi** de la Oscuridad con una ceja alzada—Ataco e hirió a un compañero, su hijo.— el viejo concejero hizo énfasis en la palabra "hijo", algo que causo que la mujer apretara los dientes— No sabemos si pudo haber hecho contacto con Orochimaru luego de eso. No sabemos si él estuvo con Orochimaru luego de eso. Y… ¿Estar en otro planeta?— algo de burla estaba en el rostro de Danzou al decir esas palabras— Hay mentiras mejores.

Porque es la verdad.— dijo Naruto calmado a pesar del riesgo de ir a prisión.

Si es verdad…Quizá podamos reducir el tiempo que estés tras las rejas si nos enseñas lo que aprendiste en ese otro planta.— Homura sonrió con soberbia al decir esas palabras— Elije, Namikaze.

Prisión de por vida.— cruzándose de brazos, Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Muchos se asombraron ante esas palabras, los conocidos del Namikaze mirando en shock a este.

Entonces, Namikaze Naruto, serás condenado a prisión. Estarás en el Sector D de la prisión de **Konoha **por tiempo indefinido.— Danzou asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo enormemente en su mente.

Cuatro ANBU aparecieron en la espalda del ninja desertor, causando que este extendiera sus manos las cuales fueron esposadas.

Con eso, Naruto, siendo rodeado por los cuatro ANBU, salió de la habitación, sin dirigirle una mirada a nadie.

Cuando el Namikaze salió de la sala, causando que el consejero del bastón hablara.

Una cosa más...— todos enfocaron sus ojos en Danzou, notando como este miraba atentamente a la familia Namikaze— Las visitas a Namikaze Naruto están prohibidas.

¡¿Qué?!— grito Kushina con furia, levantándose de su asiento y mirando con odio al viejo.

¡No pueden hacer eso!— la mujer de los ojos obsidiana ya no pudo resistir mas ya que grito enfurecida.

¡No tienen el derecho!— Minato, al igual que su esposa y amiga, perdió la paciencia.

¡Danzou, sabes bien que no pueden hacer eso!— Tsunade frunció el ceño, mirando con ojos idénticos a los de Kushina a Danzou.

Si, podemos. Sus vínculos con Namikaze Naruto son demasiado grandes, tanto que son perjudiciales en esta situación.— ante las palabras del viejo del bastón, los amigos de Naruto apretaron los dientes— No podemos dejar que los sentimientos intervengan en esta situación tan delicada.

Ahora, si nos disculpan.— Koharu se levantó al igual que el resto de concejeros, solo para salir de la habitación.

Cuando los ancianos se fueron, solo quedaban unos pocos **Shinobi**, los que eran más cercanos a Naruto.

Algo va mal...— Tsunade gruño cruzándose de brazos, solo para voltear la mirada al escuchar como una mesa se rompía.

Kushina tenía su mano clavada en la mesa, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Minato, al ver eso, abrazo suavemente a su esposa, causando que esta comenzara a llorar en el hombro del rubio.

Tsunade-Sama tiene razón...— Shikaku asintió con la cabeza, al igual que la **Godaime**, cruzándose de brazos con un ceño fruncido— Pero no tenemos pruebas para defender a Naruto.

Es mi hijo de quien hablamos.— gruño Minato acariciando suavemente la espalda de su esposa.

Lo sé, pero tienes que aceptar que él estuvo nueve años ausente.— Shikaku enfoco sus ojos en Minato, causando que este agrietara su voluntad.

En un lugar que no conocemos.— dijo un hombre de gafas negras con cabello negro puntiagudo y largo abrigo marrón.

Y con técnicas que no conocemos.— dijo Shikaku enfocando sus ojos en el hombre de gafas— No sabemos su nivel de fuerza y aunque no les guste aceptarlo, no sabemos dónde está su lealtad.— ante esas palabras, Tsunade, los Namikaze y la mujer de ojos obsidianas bajaron la mirada.

Era la verdad.

Naruto había pasado nueve años fuera en un lugar del cual no tenían idea, con un nivel de fuerza que no conocían y con una lealtad desconocida.

Además estaba la personalidad del rubio.

Paso de ser un leal ninja de **Konoha** a convertirse en un renegado en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Era como si el rubio fuera un desconocido. Si él no tuviera el collar del primer **Hokage**, cosa que Naruto cuidaba más que a su vida, Tsunade lo hubiera calificado como un forastero que quería hacerles una mala broma.

Por el momento, debemos esperar para ver qué sucede.— Shikaku asintió con la cabeza al igual que el hombre de gafas— Sabemos que Naruto no ataco a Sasuke y que no es un espía de Orochimaru.

¿Cómo lo…?— Minato tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, mirando como sus amigos lo miraban incrédulos.

Por favor, Minato. Naruto-Kun tiene un corazón igual o más grande que el de mi hijo.— un hombre gordo y pelirrojo sonrió mientras que miraba a Minato y su esposa— La historia de que Naruto-Kun ataco a Sasuke-Kun y huyo de la aldea para aliarse con Orochimaru siempre ha sido una burda mentira para nosotros.

Además, considerando el hecho de que Naruto ve a Sasuke como un hermano, solo hacía que la mentira fuera más absurda.— el hombre de gafas asintió con la cabeza.

Shibi…Chouza...— Minato sintió que sus ojos se humedecían ante la confianza de sus amigos por su hijo— Gracias.

Por el momento, será mejor esperar. Los concejeros no tienen las pruebas para acusar a Naruto por aliarse con Orochimaru.— Shibi se cruzó de brazos, causando que muchos asintieran con la cabeza— Solo pueden acusarlo por no reportarse a la aldea. Pero además de eso, no tienen nada.

…

Naruto caminaba por un pasillo, a sus lados, celdas se hallaban con prisioneros con ropa gris.

Los cautivos miraban a Naruto con diversas emociones, siendo el asombro y el miedo algo más común.

Continuaron caminando unos minutos, pasando diversos bloques de celdas hasta que llegaron a una gran reja que decía en **Kanji **"Sector B".

Al entrar ahí, el cambio lleno el ambiente, volviéndose un poco más lúgubre que el sector A.

Las celdas eran más oscuras y en peores condiciones que el anterior sector, incluso había una que otra mancha de sangre en el suelo tanto de las celdas como del pasillo.

Luego de eso, llegaron a una reja que llevaba a una escalera por la cual bajaron, Naruto leyendo en la pared "Sector C".

El ambiente cambio para ser mucho peor.

Las luces no funcionaban bien o simplemente no funcionaban. El olor a sangre llenaba el pasillo. Una que otra risa psicópata era oída por los ANBU y Naruto. Fue así hasta que llegaron a otra reja por la cual bajaron por las escaleras, el Namikaze leyendo en la pared "Sector D".

El Sector D era el peor de todos. Olor a sangre, manchas de la misma en los suelos y paredes, poco oxígeno, olor a carne podrida, no había luz.

Era como todos los sectores combinados en una aterradora y horrorosa mezcla.

Los ANBU estaban algo nerviosos, tensos y preparados para cualquier ataque. Naruto incluso vio un cuerpo a medio comer en una de las celdas cuyas rejas estaban dobladas.

Naruto se detuvo al ver como los ANBU lo hacían, abriendo una celda.

Entra, Namikaze.— dijo uno de los ANBU moviendo su mano con el objetivo de empujar al rubio, pero este solo entro a la celda.

Cerrando la celda, los ANBU desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando solo al ninja rubio, que solo camino por la celda, notando como esta estaba vacía, por lo que iba a sentarse en el suelo para pasar el tiempo, aunque no pudo hacerlo por los ruidos que escucho.

Eran pasos de una persona claramente descalza.

Además estaba la sensación que transmitía, una sensación repleta de odio y maldad.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, enfocando sus ojos en las rejas de la celda, viendo como una silueta se formaba a través de las barras de metal.

Era una figura femenina, seguramente midiendo 1.65, teniendo largo cabello rojo hasta sus rodillas, una piel marrón y en su cabeza varios cuernos sobresalían, pero lo que resaltaba eran sus ojos, siendo dos orbes amarillos con esclerótica negra. La única prenda de vestir que llevaba era un harapo gris que intentaba ser una camiseta un poco más grande que ella.

En la mano derecha de la mujer, un trozo de carne se hallaba, que soltó mientras que colocaba sus manos en las rejas.

Tu… ¿Vienes a violarme?— pregunto la mujer lentamente, causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño— Vienes a violarme.— afirmo la mujer doblando los barrotes, entrando en la celda y mirando al rubio— Por eso…te convertirás en mi comida.

Con eso, una sonrisa demente y psicópata se formó en el rostro de la mujer pelirroja, **Chakra** violeta oscuro con tintes negros comenzando a emanar de su cuerpo.

Ha pasado tiempo.— el ninja rubio asintió con la cabeza— ¿Cómo era tu nombre…? Tayuya-San, ¿Verdad?

¡¿Cómo mierda sabes mi nombre?!— gruño Tayuya furiosa, deteniéndose y mirando como el rubio sonreía— ¡¿Quién eres!?

Dando unos pasos hacia delante y mostrando su rostro que antes no era visible por la oscuridad, la mujer pelirroja abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

Tu eres… ¿Aquel mocoso?— la ex subordinada de Orochimaru miraba con sorpresa al rubio, solo para sonreír demencialmente— Disfrutare mucho comerte.

¿Sabes…? Creo que tú y yo comenzamos mal.— dijo Naruto alzando sus manos y haciendo gesto de calma, pero el rubio suspiro cerrando los ojos al escuchar a Tayuya gritar.

¡Cállate y muere!— grito la portadora del Sello Maldito despegando del suelo con gran velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

Antes de que ella pudiera tocar golpear al ninja desertor, este solo dio un paso a la derecha, esquivándola y causado que la prisionera pasara de largo.

Gruñendo de enojo, la mujer pelirroja volteo y volvió a saltar, tratando de patear a Naruto, pero este solo volvió a moverse y esquivo la patada, siendo algo continúo en donde la ex subordinada de Orochimaru enviaba golpes y patadas que el rubio esquivaba, todo con sus ojos cerrados.

¡Quédate quieto!— gruño la pelirroja estando en el aire y dirigiéndose con su puño elevado hacia el rostro de Naruto, solo para que este abriera sus ojos, el flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo saliendo de su rostro y enseñando como sus orbes habían cambiado de color.

Tayuya abrió sus ojos en shock al ver esos ojos, solo para caer de cara al suelo, volteándose rápidamente y arrastrándose para chocar su espalda contra la pared.

¡Esos ojos…!— grito la pelirroja en shock, temblando levemente al ver los aterradores ojos rojos— ¡¿Qué mierda…eres!?

El ninja rubio solo camino hacia Tayuya, que temblaba de miedo y se retorcía, estremeciéndose al sentir como Naruto colocaba una mano en su frente.

El **Chakra **oscuro comenzó a emanar del lugar donde la mano se hallaba, volviéndose azul y pasando de la frente de Tayuya a la mano del Namikaze.

Los cuernos comenzaron a retroceder, desapareciendo mientras que la piel de la pelirroja volvía ser blanca, sus ojos cambiando de color, dejando de ser amarillos para ser marrones.

Sacando su mano de la frente del ex esbirro de la serpiente, el ninja rubio hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ser azules, solo para escuchar un susurro provenir de la boca de Tayuya.

Ma…tame.— susurro la pelirroja bajando la mirada, las lágrimas comenzando a bajar por sus mejillas, sus dientes fuertemente apretados— Mátame…por favor, mocoso.

¿Por qué haría eso?— pregunto Naruto con una voz suave, viendo como la pelirroja elevaba la mirada.

El sello…empeoro.— las lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de la mujer— Ya no puedo controlarlo...Por favor...— elevando sus manos y colocándolas en el pecho del hombre rubio, Tayuya miro a los ojos de este con suplica— Mátame...

No mato sin una buena razón.— Naruto, suavemente, coloco sus manos sobre las de la pelirroja, apretando un poco para ofrecer consuelo.

¡No puedo controlar mi vida!— quitando sus manos del pecho de Naruto, la pelirroja gruño con lágrimas en sus mejillas— ¡Me condenaron a vivir así hasta mi muerte! ¡¿No es suficiente razón?!

Naruto permaneció en silencio ante esas palabras, causando que la prisionera gruñera.

¡Hijo de puta!-¡Arg!— Tayuya gruño cayendo al suelo de rodillas, su mano sujetando su hombro donde el sello brillaba.

Tayuya...— dijo Naruto algo preocupado, arrodillándose para colocar una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja.

El sello…Ya no puedo retenerlo.— gruño la pelirroja moviendo su mano, atrapando la camiseta del rubio y tirando para esconder su rostro en el pecho del ninja rubio.

El Namikaze podía sentir el dolor de la mujer por como la ex sirviente de Orochimaru apretaba su ropa y presionaba su rostro contra su pecho.

Por favor, por favor.— susurraba la pelirroja con dolor, apretando fuertemente la camiseta del desertor— Mátame.

Con eso, Naruto separo suavemente a Tayuya de su pecho, solo para hacerla sentarse en el suelo, colocándose detrás de ella.

Gracias...— susurro la pelirroja cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa entre lágrimas.

Pero la pelirroja abrió sus ojos al no escuchar nada y al hacerlo vio como Naruto terminaba una secuencia de sellos de mano.

**Kaiin** ("Liberación de Sello").— al decir esas palabras, el ninja rubio coloco su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

Lo que se escuchó después de eso fue un atronador grito.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

¿Recuerdan esa página llamada Foros Dz?

La verdad es que yo sí. Y me duele un poco que esa página este algo olvidada. Creo que esta algo dejada de lado. No sé. Yo deje en el olvido a Foros Dz hace mucho, como hace cinco años más o menos.

Creo que fue en Foros Dz donde empecé a leer Fanfics. Y ahí leí una de mis primeras historias de Naruto.

Recuerdo una historia en específico, una que me traumo y me atrapo al mismo tiempo.

Lo digo así porque cuando leí esa historia era un pendejo de catorce o trece años. Aún era inocente y mi corazón no estaba preparado para leer escenas de violación. Leer por primera vez una escena de violación de una mujer y una niña fue algo casi traumático. Es decir, lo seguí leyendo. Me daba asco y no me gustaba, pero no podía dejar de leerlo.

Esa historia se llama **Un cambio en la historia**. Esa historia me atrapo. Me gusto demasiado.

No voy a copiar la historia de este autor, que por cierto me gustaría decirle, si de por casualidad leyera esto, que no voy a copiar la historia. Lo que voy a hacer es tomar un enfoque similar. No voy a usar mismos personajes ni nada similar. Voy a utilizar mis propios personajes y habrá varios cambios.

Siéntanse libres de decir en los comentarios que esto es algo que no debería hacerse. Digan lo que quieran, eso no cambiara el hecho de que hoy nace **Una Historia Diferente**, que tendrá un enfoque similar a **Un cambio en la historia**.

Como sea, ahora a hablar sobre esta historia.

Me acabo de enterar que **Un cambio en la historia** también está en Fanfiction. Pero esta inactiva desde septiembre de 2018.

Sé que a muchos de ustedes les parece estúpido, repetitivo, cliché e imposible una historia donde Minato y Kushina abandonan a sus hijos, pero a mí me gustan ese tipo de historias. Yo escribo en base a mis gustos.

En futuros capítulos se mostrara más del pasado de Naruto.

Les compensare y diré quienes estarán en el Harem.

Harem de Naruto: Uchiha Mikoto ("Antes era súper fan de esta pareja, un sentimiento que revivió al releer la historia que inspiro esta"), Tayuya, Yugito. ¿?

¿Tienen sugerencias? Personajes que les gusten y que les gustaría ver con Naruto. No lo sé… ¿Tal vez Mei?

Por cierto, la voz femenina en la cabeza de Naruto. No se asusten. No es Kurama. No le cambie de género…A menos que ustedes quieran. Jaja. Es mentira…Creo.

La voz en la cabeza de Naruto es alguien que se revelara más a futuro, pero no es el personaje que está dentro de Naruto en la historia de **Un cambio en la historia**, Blastor creo que se llamaba. Puede que ella sea Oc, pero su historia no lo es.

Los que busquen una traducción de **Kaiin**. **Kai **es liberación e **In** es sello. **Kaiin** creo que sería liberación de sello. Aquí habrá varias técnicas inventadas, aclaro eso.


	2. La Sorpresa

**Una Historia Diferente**

**Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen.**

Voy a contarles una bonita historia.—Naruto sonreía divertido mirando a los miembros del consejo tanto civil como **Shinobi**— Hablar Normal.

"_Tiene que ser una broma"_— pensó Naruto incrédulo, su ojo enfocándose en sus amigos— Pensamientos.

**Capítulo 2: La Sorpresa **

Una hermosa joven caminaba por las calles de **Konoha**, saludando a los pueblerinos, sonriendo levemente, acercándose cada vez más a su destino.

La mujer se veía en sus veintiún años y era hermosa, teniendo un cabello rosado brillante hasta los hombros, ojos verdes brillantes y una piel blanca. Su ropa consistía en una blusa verde de mangas largas, unos pantalones de jean blancos y sandalias negras de tacón alto. Por último, en su cabello llevaba una diadema color rojo opaco.

Sakura-Chan.— deteniéndose al escuchar esas palabras, la joven pelirosa volteo, viendo como una mujer algo madura, seguramente en sus cuarenta, la saludaba.

Ryouko-**Oba-San **("Tía").— con una sonrisa, Sakura saludo a la mujer, que la miraba con una expresión idéntica.

Ten.— elevando su mano, la llamada Ryouko extendió a Sakura una pequeña caja en una bolsa— Un Bentou para ti y Tsunade-Sama.

¡Gracias!— con una sonrisa alegre, la Haruno asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora apresúrate a llegar temprano. Así podrán comer tranquilas.— con su mano moviéndose en señal de que se fuera, la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza.

¡Adiós!— dijo Sakura saludando a la mujer.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que alguien la llamo así?

"Sakura-Chan" Era simplemente su nombre con un sufijo cariñoso, pero a pesar de ello, ese sufijo dolía como si le agregaran sal a sus heridas.

Antes conocía a alguien que siempre la llamaba así. Ese hombre era su mejor amigo por falta de mejor término. Era único e inigualable. Amable, hiperactivo, alegre, bondadoso, era muchas y muchas cosas, todas positivas.

Pero lo perdió. Desapareció. Murió.

Murió hace nueve años cuando Sasuke intento desertar.

Según palabras de Sasuke, le atravesó el pecho a su mejor amigo, solo para que este lograra noquearlo por el asombro que sentía por lo que él hizo.

Todo fue así porque ella básicamente lo obligo a prometer que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, sin importarle que él la amara, sin importarle lo que pensara. Solo pensó en sí misma.

Llegando a la puerta de la oficina del **Hokage**, Sakura volvió en sí, solo para golpear levemente la madera, escuchando el permiso para entrar.

Abriendo la puerta, Sakura se sorprendió por lo que vio.

No había **Sake** en el escritorio y la **Godaime** **Hokage** trabajaba amenamente, su rostro teniendo una sonrisa alegre.

Tsunade-Sama.—la Haruno observaba levemente confundida a su maestra, notando como esta seguía trabajando— ¿Tsunade-Sama?

Si, Sakura. Te escuche la primera vez.— elevando la mirada aun con su sonrisa, la **Kunoichi** se asustó levemente por eso.

Su maestra ha gruñido de furia por cosas más insignificantes que esa.

Se nota feliz.— ante las palabras de la pelirrosada, Tsunade rio suavemente, causando que la joven pelirrosada se acercara para sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio, dejando sobre este el Bentou, abriéndolo para tomar un **Onigiri**— ¿Puedo saber porque?

Levantándose de su escritorio, Tsunade se colocó frente a las ventanas de la oficina, mirando el paisaje de **Konoha** con una sonrisa.

¿Es que no puedo estar feliz?— pregunto suavemente la **Godaime** con una leve sonrisa.

Atragantándose con el arroz y tosiendo un poco, Sakura sonrió algo nerviosa.

Yo…Digo, s-sí. Lo siento, Tsunade-Sama. No quise decir eso…— inclinando la cabeza arrepentida, la pelirrosada noto como la mujer rubia negaba con la cabeza.

No te preocupes. No es para tanto.— sonriendo levemente, la **Hokage** desvió la mirada, solo para enfocar sus ojos en los orbes verdes de la Haruno— El motivo por el que estoy feliz es...es alguien.

Los ojos de la **Kunoichi** pelirrosa se abrieron ampliamente al ver esa secuencia de acciones.

El rostro feliz y alegre, desviar la mirada, su voz rebosante de felicidad.

Tsu…Tsunade-Sama...— susurro la joven **Kunoichi** con asombro, su mano dirigiéndose a su boca para cubrirla por el asombro— Usted…Dios…Acaso usted…

Una gran vena se hincho en la mejilla de la mujer rubia, sus ojos cerrándose en un gesto de irritación.

¿Es que no puedo enamorarme?— pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa temblorosa.

¡No-Digo, si! ¡Yo-Yo lo siento!— inclinando la cabeza y disculpándose, Sakura abrió sus ojos al entender las palabras de su maestra— ¡¿Usted está enamorada?!

¡NO!— el grito de la **Godaime **pudo haber hecho temblar todo el edificio, algo que causo que la aprendiz de Tsunade cubriera sus oídos— ¡¿Por qué necesito estar enamorada para ser feliz!?

¡Lo siento, Tsunade-Sama!— se disculpó la joven mujer arrepentida, causando que la **Hokage** suspirara cruzándose de brazos— Pero…si no está enamorada… ¿Entonces quién es?

…Naruto.—cuando la **Sannin** dijo esas palabras, Sakura la observo con confusión por traer a su mejor amigo al tema— Él…volvió.

… ¿Qué?— susurro la ninja médica en shock, sus ojos abriéndose poco a poco para abrirse como platos— ¡¿C-Como?! ¡¿Cuándo!? ¡¿Don…!?— antes de que la pelirrosada pudiera continuar, la **Sannin** de las Babosas la interrumpió.

Cálmate...— con un rostro calmado, sus brazos estando cruzados bajo sus amplios senos— Naruto fue encontrado anoche en uno de los bosques cercanos a **Konoha**.

¿Dónde está?— pregunto la aprendiz de Tsunade rápidamente, su rostros siendo casi desesperado.

En prisión.— ante las palabras de la **Hokage**, los ojos de la pelirrosada se abrieron en asombro.

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!— pregunto Sakura incrédula, causando que su maestra bajara un poco la mirada.

Sabes porque.— ante las palabras de la rubia, Sakura apretó su puño.

En su mente los recuerdos de las palabras de los ancianos resaltaron. Como Naruto fue acusado de aliarse con Orochimaru y ser un espía que ayudo a la serpiente a atacar **Konoha**. Además, sumándole a eso que según los concejeros, Naruto ataco e hirió a Sasuke, hacían que las acusaciones fueran más serias.

¡¿Y usted no hizo nada!?—pregunto la **Kunoichi** medica con un ceño fruncido de ira formándose en su rostro.

El consejo no lo permitió.— gruño la Senju apretando su puño, causando que la Haruno gruñera enfurecida.

¡A la mierda el consejo!— alzando su puño, la aprendiz de Tsunade estaba a punto de romper el escritorio de un golpe, pero no pudo porque su maestra intercepto el puño con su mano—…Iré a verlo.

No podemos. Las visitas están prohibidas.— suspiro la **Godaime** con enojo mientras que soltaba la mano de su alumna, lo que causo que la pelirrosada la mirara incrédula.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ellos no tienen el derecho para…!— la Haruno no pudo terminar de hablar porque Tsunade retrocedió un poco, aun mirándola a los ojos.

Puede que los concejeros no tengan ese poder, pero ellos sumados a los otros miembros del concejo sí. Además...— una mirada triste se propago por los ojos de la rubia— Hay que reconocerlo…Naruto ha pasado nueve años ausente. En ese momento casi es un desconocido.

… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto Sakura confundida.

Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.— suspiro la **Hokage** sobando sus sienes.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que los ojos de la pelirrosada se abrieron levemente.

Sasuke… ¿Él lo sabe?— pregunto Sakura con voz suave.

Aún no ha vuelto de su misión.— al decir esas palabras, Sakura bajo levemente la mirada.

… ¿Hinata y los demás?— al escuchar esa pregunta provenir de su alumna, Tsunade suavizo su mirada.

Escucha, Sakura…Esto es un tema delicado. No podemos dejar que se entere toda la aldea en un instante. Hacerlo causara pánico…Recuerdas como ven los civiles a Naruto, ¿Verdad? ¿Recuerdas lo que le hi…?— Sakura bajo la mirada, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Se todo, Tsunade-Sama...— Tsunade afilo su mirada, un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro.

¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto la Senju con seriedad.

…Aprendí a unir los puntos y sumar dos más dos.— la Haruno seguía con la mirada baja al decir esas palabras.

De acuerdo.— volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio, Tsunade noto como su alumna elevaba la mirada.

¿Cuándo tiempo estará ahí?— pregunto la pelirrosada en un tono suave y anhelante.

No mucho...Los ancianos no tienen pruebas para culpar a Naruto de todo lo que ellos dicen que es culpable.— Tsunade asintió con la cabeza ante esas palabras— Solo hay que tener paciencia.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, estando de una manera similar a la posición de loto, solo que sus dedos estaban unidos entre sus piernas.

Entonces es cierto.— una voz tranquila y calmada, claramente masculina, fue lo que Naruto pudo escuchar, pero a pesar de ello, siguió con sus ojo cerrado— Has regresado, Naruto-Kun.

Si, regrese.— aun con sus ojo cerrado, el rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Lamento que nuestro reencuentro sea en esta situación y en este lugar tan…precario.— un toque dudoso fue percibido al final de la oración.

¿Bromeas…? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi humilde morada?— pregunto Naruto con una leve sonrisa formándose en su rostro— Conseguí este lugar a un precio muy bueno. Tiene buena iluminación, una cómoda cama y buenos vecinos que no intentan comerte.— el sarcasmo era claro en la voz del ninja rubio mientras que decía esas palabras.

Es bueno verte…Te extrañamos, Naruto-Kun.— una sonrisa estaba en el rostro del hombre al decir esas palabras, solo para que dicha expresión se esfumara—…Lo sentimos…Yo y **Kaa-San** ("Mamá")…Lo sentimos.

Aquí vamos otra vez.— suspiro Naruto negando con la cabeza, sus manos saliendo de sus piernas para apoyar su puño en su barbilla— Ustedes y Tsunade son iguales…disculpándose por cosas que no son nada.

No digas eso, por favor...— mientras que la voz sonaba algo tranquila, el desertor pudo sentir la cierta tristeza en su tono— Mi tonto hermano pequeño deserto…Y sin ti…él no hubiera regresado… ¿Pero a que costo?— escuchando silencio de parte de Naruto, el hombre continuo hablando— Moriste…durante nueve años estuviste lejos de todos nosotros…de la aldea. De todo lo que amabas.

No morí. Sobreviví. Y me atrevo a decir que viví mejor ahí que aquí.— ante esas palabras, el oyente abrió sus ojos sorprendido, aunque luego asintió con la cabeza— No te sientas triste o decepcionado por esas palabras…son la verdad.

Tienes razón, Naruto-Kun. Tienes todo el derecho de haberte sentido más en casa en donde sea que hayas ido que aquí.— asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre noto como Naruto seguía con su ojo cerrado— Aun si pudiera disculparme en nombre de toda la aldea…eso no borraría el daño ya hecho. Y seguramente solo avivaría el fuego que sientes en tu interior.

Si, tienes razón. Que te disculpes no cambia lo que tus amados civiles me hicieron.— la mano de Naruto fue a parar hacia su ojo izquierdo, metiéndose debajo del flequillo que lo cubría— Era solo un mocoso cuando eso paso…

Es cierto lo que escuche anoche… ¿Estuviste en otro planeta?— pregunto el hombre en un tono curioso, lo que causo que Naruto asintiera con la cabeza.

¿Qué? ¿Tú tampoco me crees?— al escuchar solo silencio de parte de su compañero, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza— Te diré lo que les dije a los demás…Si no me crees, no es mi culpa.

Si eso es verdad, entonces...— el hombre cerro la boca al ver como la mujer en la "cama" a unos metros de Naruto se movía— Tal vez deba irme…Tu compañera de cuarto se está despertando.

Itachi...— ante la mención de su nombre por parte de Naruto, Itachi se detuvo— Mándale mis saludos a Mikoto-San…

Asintiendo con la cabeza ante esas palabras, Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo.

El ojo de Naruto se enfocó en la pelirroja que poco a poco se levantaba, estando acostada en una roca con forma de rectángulo que sobresalía de la pared que actuaba como cama.

Como duele...— gruño Tayuya tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor en su abdomen le impidió hacerlo.

No debes sobre esforzarte.— los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que volteando la cabeza, vio como el mocoso estaba sentado en una posición similar a la de meditación.

¿Qué…Qué me hiciste?— pregunto la ex sirviente de Orochimaru con un leve titubeo en su voz— No puedo moverme…Tu...— Naruto alzo una ceja al ver el miedo esparcirse por los de la mujer— Me violaras… ¡Sé que lo harás!— la joven pelirroja retrocedía, arrastrándose por la "cama" hasta que su espalda toco la pared, teniendo lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas— Eres… ¡Eres igual a todos!

Antes que nada, odio la violación, deja de tratarme como tal.— una mirada seria estaba en el ojo del rubio mientras que miraba a Tayuya— Yo no te violare y nunca hare algo similar.

En-Entonces… ¿Qué me hiciste?— pregunto la pelirroja confundida, tranquilizándose por las palabras del rubio.

Retire el Sello Maldito de Orochimaru. Estas mejor gracias a eso.— ante las palabras del Namikaze, Tayuya abrió sus ojos sumamente sorprendida.

¿Qué…? Eso… ¡Eso es imposible!— grito la mujer pelirroja sorprendida, mirando como Naruto se levantaba lentamente del suelo— ¡Nadie puede quitar un sello de Orochimaru! ¡Una vez que te marca, pierdes todo sentido de libertad! ¡Estas atado a él de por vida!

Si, ya, ya. Un sello que te aprisiona desde que lo tienes. Puedo relacionarme con eso.— con cierto aburrimiento en su tono, el rubio negó con su mano— Pero no te preocupes, tu sello ya no está.— la pelirroja observaba incrédula a Naruto, su rostro perdido y shockeado, por lo que el ninja rubio decidió continuar— ¿Por qué el sello te domino? Si no me equivoco, tú eras una de la elite de Orochimaru, por lo tanto, al menos debías controlarlo a la perfección.— la mujer bajo la mirada ante esas palabras, causando que el Namikaze frunciera el ceño— Fue Orochimaru, ¿Verdad…? El hizo que tú perdieras el control.

Con eso, Naruto se paró al lado de la "cama" de Tayuya, mirando como esta seguía reposada en la pared.

…Si.— susurro la ex sirviente de la serpiente con la mirada baja.

Danzou hizo otra vez de las suyas, ¿No?— suspiro el rubio cansado, causando que Tayuya dejara de mirar la cama para mirarlo incrédula— Ese maldito viejo no se cansa de arruinar vidas.

¿C-Cómo sabes que fue él?— pregunto Tayuya sorprendida.

Danzou es un viejo que arruino mi vida, tanto como la tuya.— el cansancio estaba escrito en el ojo de Naruto al decir esas palabras— Parte de la culpa la tienen Minato y Kushina…Junto al **Sandaime**…Pero eso no borra lo que Danzou hizo.— un ceño fruncido se formaba en el rostro de Naruto por decir los nombres, solo para negar con la cabeza— En fin...Orochimaru solo tendría acceso a ti si alguien de los altos mandos de **Konoha** se lo hubiera dado…Eso solo apunta a Danzou por todo lo que él ha hecho.

¿Cómo puedes…saber tanto?— pregunto la pelirroja incrédula por las cosas que escuchaba.

Solo pienso con más claridad, algo que antes no hacía.— una leve sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto, pero esta se borró mientras que colocaba su mano en el hombro de Tayuya— Acuéstate en la cama...— ante esas palabras, la pelirroja mostro un rostro de miedo.

¿P-Por qué…?— pregunto la mujer confundida y levemente aterrada, pero esos sentimientos se fueron al ver como Naruto la miraba a los ojos con su orbe azul que expresaba tranquilidad y amabilidad.

Voy a curarte.— al escuchar esas palabras, la mujer pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, acostándose en la cama para que Naruto colocara sus manos unos centímetros más arriba de su cuerpo.

Es decir que sus palmas no tocaban su piel cubierta por el harapo.

Las manos de Naruto se encendieron en **Chakra **verde.

**Ninjutsu** Medico...— susurro Tayuya levemente asombrada.

Ya veo...— un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras que el **Chakra** verde se desvanecía— Retorno completo entonces...

¿De-De que hablas?— susurro la pelirroja confundida, sintiendo como Naruto colocaba una de sus manos en su frente y la otra iba a parar a su pecho, pero la mano de Tayuya se lo impidió— Oye...

Tranquilízate…Ya te lo dije, ¿Verdad?— con una sonrisa tranquilizante, Naruto vio la inseguridad en los ojos de la pelirroja— Odio la violación…Yo nunca haría algo como eso.

Soltando lentamente la muñeca de Naruto, este coloco de manera gentil su mano en el pecho de la mujer.

En ese momento, Tayuya sintió una sensación cálida recorrer su cuerpo, un leve hormigueo, algo agradable.

El calor agradable se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, bienestar, algo que la hacía sentir bien, sentimientos que no sintió desde hace mucho. Sintiéndolo en sus senos, sus muslos y glúteos, pero unos segundos después, la pelirroja lo sintió en un lugar que la hizo sonrojarse mucho, sin notar como el ninja rubio retiraba su mano.

Puede que sangres ahí abajo en unos minutos.— eso fue algo que Tayuya no escucho ya que ella estaba demasiado asombrada.

¿Q-Q-Qué hi-hiciste?— pregunto Tayuya entre tartamudeos, mirando incrédulo al rubio.

Te devolví lo que te quitaron...— una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al decir esas palabras, lo que causo que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos en shock.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron abajar de los ojos de la mujer, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, un puchero formándose en su rostro.

O-Oye...— algo asustado porque creía que la mujer iba a romper a llorar, Naruto quiso llevar su mano al hombro de la pelirroja, pero no pudo hacerlo porque esta salto a sus brazos, abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Gra…Gracias...En-En serio… ¡Gracias!— los sollozos eran ahogados por el grito, las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por las mejillas, las manos de la pelirroja se apretaban fuertemente en la camiseta negra.

Ya…no te preocupes.— susurro Naruto acariciando suavemente la espalda y cabello de la pelirroja.

Tayuya continúo llorando durante varios minutos, hasta que el llanto termino, despegando su rostro del pecho del rubio para mirar hacia arriba, viendo la sonrisa amable en el rostro de Naruto.

Viendo la sonrisa en el rostro del ninja rubio, la pelirroja se sintió culpable.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me ayudas?— pregunto la ex sirviente de Orochimaru en un susurro, desprendiéndose del abrazo para sentarse y mirar el suelo— ¿Sabes lo que yo y mis compañeros hicimos…? Se de la historia…Aliado de Orochimaru, heriste a Uchiha Sasuke, desertaste…Todo porque nosotros, los Cuatro del Sonido, fuimos para influir a Sasuke a huir.

Te ayudo porque ya has pagado el precio de tus errores.— dijo Naruto sentándose al igual que la pelirroja, elevando su mano para colocarla sobre la cabeza de ella—Has vivido nueve años así…no bromeo cuando digo que eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco hasta ahora...— con una leve sonrisa, el rubio palmeo suavemente la cabeza de la pelirroja— Además, lo que hiciste tú y tus amigos es cosa del pasado…El pasado es pasado, ya no importa.

Gra…Gracias...— susurro Tayuya con ojos húmedos, solo para notar como Naruto enfocaba su ojo en otro punto.

Ellos vienen.— ante las palabras del ninja rubio, Tayuya abrió sus ojos— Danzou y sus perros.— notando como la pelirroja parecía tener miedo, el ninja rubio decidió tranquilizarla— Vienen por mí, no por ti.

Eso solo sirvió para aumentar el miedo que sentía Tayuya ya que se aferró a la ropa del rubio.

Tranquila...No me sucederá nada.— con esas palabras, Naruto miro las rejas dobladas— Deberías irte…Yo regresare dentro de poco.

Con inseguridad, la mujer pelirroja se levantó rápidamente, mirando hacia abajo viendo como el Namikaze seguía en el suelo.

En un movimiento rápido, la pelirroja beso la frente del hombre rubio, causando que este abriera levemente el ojo, solo para ver como ella salía de la celda.

Unos minutos después, Danzou y cuatro ANBU aparecieron.

¿Noche agitada, Namikaze?— pregunto Danzou enfocando su ojo en los barrotes doblados.

¿Bromeas…? No me había sentido en casa en mucho tiempo.— dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia las rejas— Estoy tan acostumbrado que un intento de asesinato ya parece un saludo…En fin, no hablemos de saludos y despedidas, ¿A que debo el honor de tu presencia?

Te llevare a un lugar más cómodo para poder hablar.— dijo Danzou mirando atentamente al Namikaze.

Con eso, uno de los ANBU abrió la celda, entrando para esposar al Namikaze.

Andando.— dijo Danzou con seriedad, causando que el rubio, sin objeciones ni nada, saliera de la celda con tranquilidad, siendo rodeado por los subordinados del viejo ninja y siguiendo a este.

Tayuya noto curiosa como los ANBU de Raíz no colocaron ninguna clase de sello en Naruto, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez ya los traía puestos, pero eso solo sirvió para recordar algo importante.

Si tenía puestos los sellos supresores de **Chakra**, ¿Cómo fue capaz de curarla?

Mientras que Tayuya observaba como Danzou y sus mascotas se llevaban a Naruto, este miraba curioso al viejo.

¿Hokage-Sama sabe de esto?— pregunto Naruto calmado mientras que caminaba rodeado de los ANBU.

Está bien informada.— respondió Danzou aun mirando hacia delante mientras que andaba, sin ver la sonrisa divertida en Naruto.

"_Este viejo me irrita"_— la voz femenina se oyó en la cabeza de Naruto, solo para pasar a ser excesivamente dulce y melosa— _"Oye, __**Danna**__-Sama ("Esposo"), deshagámonos de ellos de una vez"_

"_Lo siento, pero aun no"_— aun con su leve e invisible sonrisa, Naruto rio un poco en su mente.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_— pregunto la voz con un toque infantil y adorable—_ "Deberíamos…"—_ antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por Naruto.

"_No sabes cuánto me gusta cuando actúas así"_— ante esas palabras, la mujer permaneció en silencio— _"Así de adorable e infantil…todo lo contrario a la real princesa que eres…Me hace pensar en cuanto has cambiado y eso solo me hace amarte aún más"_

"_¿Q-Q-Qué co-cosas dice, __**Danna**__-Sama?"_— la voz sonaba avergonzada y cohibida, algo que causo que Naruto sonriera aún más.

…

Tsunade comía un **Onigiri** con un rostro algo calmado, teniendo a Sakura frente a sus ojos, que estaba sentada en una silla frente al escritorio.

Las dos no decían nada, fue así hasta que un ANBU con mascara de pájaro apareció en una explosión de humo.

**Hokage**-Sama.— el ANBU permanecía en una rodilla, extendiendo su mano para mostrar un sobre— Traigo un mensaje de Danzou-Sama.

Con un ceño fruncido y ya teniendo un mal presentimiento, Tsunade tomo el sobre, abriéndolo mientras que pájaro desaparecía en una explosión de humo.

Leyendo la carta, una mueca de furia lleno el rostro de la rubia.

Ese maldito vejestorio.— gruño la **Godaime** apretando el papel en su mano, solo para apretar y hacerlo una bola.

¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Sakura confundida por ver esa acción.

Danzou se llevó a Naruto para un interrogatorio.— al escuchar ese gruñido de parte de su maestra, Sakura apretó su puño.

¿Y cuál es su razón?— pregunto la Haruno con un ceño fruncido.

Para interrogarlo sobre sucesos pasados.— sacando de su escritorio una botella de **Sake**, la mujer rubia se sirvió en un vaso.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla de metal, mirando cómo frente a su ojo Danzou se hallaba detrás de un escritorio de metal unido al suelo.

El ninja rubio aún seguía esposado y Danzou lo miraba atentamente.

Ninguno decía nada, solo permanecían sentados rodeados de ANBU, sin mostrar otra expresión que la calma. Eso continúo durante diez minutos hasta que el **Shinobi no Yami** decidió hablar.

Comienza a hablar.— Danzou miraba a Naruto con seriedad habitual en su rostro al decir esas palabras.

¿Por qué debería?— pregunto el Namikaze con una sonrisa divertida.

Porque yo te lo digo.— una mirada seria y aterradora estaba en el ojo de Danzou al terminar de hablar.

…Sabes que tienes más de ochenta años y un golpe al bastón hará que te caigas al suelo y supliques ayuda sosteniendo tu cadera, ¿No?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada, lo que provoco que Danzou afilara su mirada.

Uno de los ANBU que estaban alrededor de Danzou y Naruto se movió, acercándose a la espalda del rubio y elevando su puño, solo para bajarlo con destino a golpear al Namikaze.

Cuando el golpe estaba a punto de llegar, el ninja rubio movió su cabeza, esquivando el ataque y causando que el ANBU, por exceso de confianza tal vez, siguiera de largo, solo para que Naruto lo tomara por la armadura con sus manos esposadas y jalara hacia abajo, haciendo que el ANBU de Raíz golpeara su rostro contra el escritorio, rompiendo la máscara, haciendo que el hombre gruñera de dolor, solo para sentir su nariz romperse.

El sonido de la máscara romperse y el rostro golpeándose contra el escritorio causo un feo ruido sordo, solo para que Naruto tomara lo soltara y se levantara, tomándolo por la parte trasera de la armadura y lo lanzara hacia atrás.

El ANBU cayó al suelo rodando varios segundos, chocando contra la pared con sangre bajando de su nariz y un diente menos en su boca.

Tus perros no saben comportarse, Danzou.— dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarse, sin siquiera voltear a mirar el cuerpo del inconsciente ANBU, mirando como Danzou lo observaba calmado.

¿Sabes que eso te podría causar problemas?— pregunto el viejo **Shinobi** de la Oscuridad calmado.

No más que a ti.— con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto noto como Danzou lo observo curioso— Golpear a un prisionero del cual ni siquiera estas a cargo, al cual solo sacaste para interrogarlo sobre estupideces del pasado.

Ese es un buen argumento...— dijo Danzou asintiendo con la cabeza, escondiendo su asombro porque el Namikaze recito lo que le dijo a Tsunade a través de la carta— Pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que le dije eso?

Ese es el único argumento válido para sacar a un prisionero del sector D.— respondió el rubio con una leve sonrisa, solo para negar con la cabeza— ¿Sabes? No es que no aprecie esta acogedora tarde de té, ¿Pero porque estoy aquí?

Para hablar.— el **Shinobi no Yami** observaba a Naruto con seriedad, causando que el Namikaze sonriera divertido.

Bien, bien. ¿Puedo sentarme en tu regazo mientras hablo, Danzou-**Ojii**-Chan ("Abuelito")?— pregunto el rubio con algo de burla en su tono al decir ese apodo— ¿Qué quieres saber?

¿En dónde estuviste? ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? ¿Y qué técnicas te enseñaron?— pregunto Danzou ignorando el apodo que le causo algo de irritación.

¿Qué me das a cambio?— Naruto miro al viejo con una ceja alzada al decir esas palabras.

No estás en posición de exigir nada.— Danzou frunció el ceño con enojo por escuchar a Naruto decir eso.

Eso no me motiva, Danzou.— una sonrisa algo burlona se esparció por el rostro del Namikaze— Además sé que ustedes no tienen las pruebas para acusarme de todo lo que dicen que hice.

Las pruebas pueden aparecer todo el tiempo, Namikaze.— Danzou hablo un poco fuerte, reafirmando su dominio— Ahora. Habla.

Bien…entonces...— colocando una mano en su barbilla en un gesto de pensamiento, Naruto asintió con la cabeza— En donde estuve: En un templo. Dónde: Otro planeta. Y las técnicas: Las olvide.

Entonces no me dejas más opción.— suspiro el viejo del bastón negando con la cabeza.

Uno de los ANBU se movió, acercándose a Naruto que sonrió levemente al sentir como el perro de Danzou unía sus manos y formaba un círculo con sus dedos, mirándolo a través de dicha abertura.

En ese momento el rubio gano una mirada perdida, su ojo mirando el vacío.

Unos segundos después, Danzou alzo una ceja al escuchar como su ANBU tosía levemente, solo para caer de rodillas.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el subordinado comenzó a gritar, sus manos viajando por su cuerpo como si le doliera todo el mismo. El hombre empezó a rodar, gritando de dolor mientras que sus compañeros se acercaban para verlo y tocarlo, tratando de encontrar heridas o algo similar, pero el hombre siguió gritando y retorciéndose, tanto que comenzó a golpear su frente contra el suelo, rompiendo la máscara por la fuerza de los golpes y mostrándole a Danzou su rostro.

La sangre bajaba por la nariz, ojos, orejas y boca del ANBU y este permanecía con un rostro de dolor puro.

Más sangre comenzó a salir de los orificios del hombre, hasta que este permaneció en el suelo, quieto, teniendo leves estremecimientos.

Duele como la mierda y tarda en llegar...— dijo Naruto lentamente, su ojo enfocándose en Danzou que observaba furioso al Namikaze— Fea forma de morir…

¿Qué le hiciste?— gruño Danzou con furia, causando que Naruto se señalara con su dedo incrédulo.

¿Yo? Nada.— encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto sonrió levemente— Sus anticuerpos tienen la culpa. Yo solo acelere el proceso.

Estas metiéndote en una guerra contra la persona equivocada, Namikaze.— gruño el viejo ninja apretando su puño— Llévenselo de aquí, déjenlo en una celda.

Con eso, Naruto se levantó y camino con los ANBU, alejándose del viejo que hervía en furia.

…

Tsunade estaba sentada en su escritorio, teniendo una botella de **Sake** sobre la mesa con un vaso lleno.

La furia inundaba sus pensamientos porque Danzou tenía una razón justificada para interrogar a Naruto.

No es bueno festejar solo.— una voz a su lado causo que la mujer rubia volteara la cabeza, mirando como un hombre de cabello blanco estaba sentado en la ventana.

Jiraiya…— saludo la **Godaime** con un asentimiento, estando a punto de hablar pero sin poderlo porque el **Gama Sennin** ("Sabio Sapo") hablo.

¿Es cierto?— pregunto el **Sannin** con seriedad, causando que la **Hokage** lo mirara por unos segundos, solo para suspirar negando con la cabeza.

¿Quién paso la información?— pregunto Tsunade en un suspiro cansado.

Los ANBU no pueden quedarse callados porque el hijo del **Yondaime **y su antiguo amigo regreso.— ante esas palabras, la mujer suprimió una pequeña sonrisa— Entonces… ¿Es en verdad cierto?

Si…es cierto. Naruto está aquí.— con una mirada algo seria, la Senju noto como el sabio sonreía brillantemente por primera vez desde hace años.

¿Dónde está?— pregunto Jiraiya el Galante con algo de impaciencia.

En la base de Raíz.— al escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, Jiraiya abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— pregunto el Sabio Sapo con incredulidad en su voz.

El consejo no nos apoyó en su totalidad. Además en cuestiones de ninjas renegados, Danzou es el encargado. Y no hay que olvidar el hecho de que Naruto es el **Jinchuuriki** del **Kyuubi**.— al decir esas palabras, la mujer rubia saco otro vaso y sirvió **Sake**, causando que el sabio se sentara y lo bebiera— No lo dejara ir hasta que responda sus preguntas o hasta que el plazo para retenerlo se termine.

Mierda...— susurro el **Sannin** bebiendo un trago.

Ya tengo algo planeado por si Danzou no lo deja ir.— cuando Tsunade dijo esas palabras, Jiraiya la miro algo sorprendido, solo para mostrar seriedad y asentir con la cabeza— El plazo de Danzou termina hoy a la medianoche. Luego de eso, Naruto pasara a ser prioridad del **Hokage**.

Pero Danzou buscara alguna excusa y los concejeros lo apoyaran.— gruño Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos.

No los dejare. Si luego de que se cumpla el plazo, Danzou no me ha entregado a Naruto, lo considerare una violación a las leyes de **Konoha** y acto de traición.—una mueca seria se formó en el rostro de Jiraiya al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Tsunade.

Si haces eso, iniciaras una guerra civil.— dijo el **Gama Sennin** con seriedad.

Tengo las justificaciones para matar a Danzou y destruir Raíz. Además, tengo los mejores ninjas de mi lado.— dijo la Senju calmada, causando que su ex compañero de equipo frunciera el ceño.

Lo repito…causaras una guerra civil.— ante las palabras de su amigo, notando como esta formaba una sonrisa.

A menos que formáramos un equipo.— dijo la hermosa mujer asintiendo con la cabeza.

Un equipo de asalto y rescate.— Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza complacido.

Llama a Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi y Minato.— al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, Jiraiya tomo todo el vaso de **Sake**, levantándose para trazar sellos de mano.

¿Sasuke ya volvió?— pregunto el **Sannin** curioso.

Llegará en unas horas.— con eso, Tsunade vio como el **Gama Sannin** se levantaba y trazaba sellos de mano, retrocediendo levemente.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.— golpeando su palma contra el suelo, una explosión de humo ocurrió y cuando este se disipo, se mostró como tres sapos naranjas aparecieron— Pequeños, busquen a Minato, Itachi y Kakashi.— con eso, las ranas saltaron para dirigirse a la ventana, saltando por esta y alejándose.

Ahora a esperar.— Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, sus piernas haciendo un hueco. Su ojo estaban cerrados, la calma estaba en su rostro. Fue así hasta que el ojo del rubio se movió para mirar las rejas de la celda.

Algo estaba en el suelo, una mancha naranja.

**Yo** ("Hola")…Shouko.— saludo Naruto con una leve sonrisa, notando como la mancha naranja pasaba a través de las rejas y saltaba a sus piernas.

La mancha naranja era un pequeño cachorro de tigre, siendo de un tamaño similar al Akamaru de hace nueve años.

Naru-Naru.— la voz era femenina y claramente infantil, algo que causo que el rubio sonriera llevando sus manos a sus piernas para acariciar a la cachorra.

¿Qué te trae aquí?— pregunto el rubio con una leve sonrisa, sus manos perdiéndose en las orejas del tigre naranja.

Ichi-Ichi.— ante esas palabras, Naruto abrió levemente sus ojos— Dice que vendrá a esta aldea mañana.

…Dile que venga esta hoy, antes de la medianoche.— ante esas palabras, Shouko alzo la mirada, mirando como Naruto le devolvía la mirada— Que se quede en los límites de la aldea y que no llame la atención…Y cuando vea a Danzou, que lo mate.

De acuerdo.— ante esas palabras, Shouko asintió con la cabeza, solo para salir del regazo del rubio y desaparecer en una mini explosión de humo.

Hace años que no te veía...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida formándose en su rostro— Espero que hayas cambiado.

…

¿Por qué no me llamo, Tsunade-Sama?— pregunto Shizune con un ceño fruncido, mirando como su maestra la observaba con una ceja levemente temblante.

Shizune tiene razón, Tsunade-San.— Kushina estaba de pie al lado de Shizune— ¿Sabes que Naru…?— pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar porque la Senju grito enfurecida.

¡Silencio!— grito la **Godaime** causando que las dos mujeres cerraran los ojos— ¡No las llame porque sabía que si llamaba a sus esposos ustedes vendrían!

Shizune y Kushina sonrieron avergonzadas mientras que uno de los hombres presentes suspiraba.

Itachi negaba con la cabeza, sobándose sus sienes ante las acciones de Shizune.

Lo siento, Tsunade-Sama.— se disculpó Itachi inclinando la cabeza.

Controla a tu esposa, Itachi.— dijo Tsunade de brazos cruzados, mirando como el Uchiha asentía con la cabeza— ¿Saben porque los llame?

Planea formar un equipo de asalto y rescate.— Minato asintió con la cabeza al decir esas palabras.

El plazo de Danzou termina hoy, ¿Verdad?— Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, su tono perezoso habitual siendo reemplazado por la seriedad— Entonces debemos rescatar a Naruto.

Tienen razón. Ustedes, excepto Shizune, y dos más serán los miembros del equipo de rescate.— ante esas palabras, Kushina frunció el ceño.

¿Quiénes son?— pregunto Itachi con una leve idea de quienes eran.

Sakura…y Sasuke.— ante esas palabras, Shizune e Itachi abrieron sus ojos.

Sasuke-Kun… ¿Él sabe de Naruto-Kun?— pregunto Shizune algo preocupada.

Yo hablare con él. Debe estar por llegar a su casa.— Jiraiya gano una mirada suave al decir esas palabras.

¿Y porque estoy aquí?— la Katou pregunto con una mirada confundida.

Porque tu estarás con las hijas de Kushina en el refugio que hay en mi rostro en el monumento **Hokage**.— ante eso, la **Kunoichi** medica frunció el ceño mirando a Itachi.

Pero...— la aprendiz de Tsunade quiso hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo porque la Senju no la dejo.

Sin peros...— una mirada seria pero suave se esparció por el rostro de la **Godaime**— Tienes a alguien dentro de ti, Shizune…Tu vida ya no es solo tuya.

Ante esas palabras, la Katou coloco sus manos en su vientre abultado.

¿Y mis hijas porque?— pregunto Kushina frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Danzou puede usarlas como rehenes para asegurar su victoria.— ante esas palabras, la pelirroja estaba por objetar, pero la Senju no se lo permitió— Karumi no está al nivel de un ANBU de Raíz…Y Narumi…no sabemos si puede llegar a perder el control.

Domina cinco colas...— la esposa de Minato sonaba ofendida por esas palabras.

Sí, pero ver a Naruto en las condiciones en las que debe estar tal vez no la ayude a controlarse.— Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, de acuerdo con las palabras de su líder.

Yamato estará con ustedes. Shizune, quiero que estés ahí con ellas antes de la medianoche.— dijo la Senju mirando a su alumna y a Kushina, que asintieron con la cabeza— Pueden retirarse.

…

Un joven caminaba por las calles de **Konoha**, dirigiéndose hacia un punto en específico.

El joven en si era guapo, de tal vez veintiún años, de una altura de 1.84 con cabello negro azabache estando en punta en la espalda y teniendo dos mechones enmarcando su rostro además de algo de flequillo en la frente ("Su cabello es como cuando es mayor, solo que sin el mechón que cubre su ojo"). Sus ojos eran negros y su piel blanca. En términos de ropa llevaba unos pantalones negros largos con vendas en su muslo derecho y una pequeña bolsa de armas, los pantalones estaban metidos en unas sandalias ninja sin talón y en su espalda baja llevaba una bolsa de armas, una camiseta de mangas cortas y cuello alto con un abanico en su espalda y una Katana en su cintura. ("La misma Katana que lleva en Boruto Next Generations")

El joven del abanico en su espalda llego frente a una casa, abriendo la puerta corrediza para sacarse las sandalias.

Estoy en casa.— dijo el pelinegro sin escuchar respuesta, caminando por los pasillos de su hogar para llegar a la cocina.

Al entrar, llego al refrigerador, abriéndolo para sacar una jarra de jugo, tomando un vaso de una alacena y sirviéndose.

Dejando el jugo en el refrigerador, el pelinegro volteo para tratar de salir, sin embargo sus ojos captaron una foto en la pared.

"…_Es nueva"_— pensó el joven algo calmado, analizando la foto en la pared.

Era una foto donde estaban él y un joven con algo de parecido, los dos estaban juntos y tenían en medio de ellos a una mujer de corto cabello negro con una gran sonrisa de ojos cerrados, abrazando por los hombros a los dos hombres que mostraban una leve sonrisa.

Saliendo de la casa y mirando el jardín, el hombre lo analizo.

La casa estaba rodeada por una barrera con símbolos de abanicos en ella, el césped era verde y fresco, un estanque de agua con estructuras de bambú que pasaban el agua se hallaba. En el estanque unos peces Koi se encontraban y una que otra flor estaba en la tierra.

Posando sus pies en el césped, el joven comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol, solo parar sentarse, reposando su espalda en el tronco, estando bajo la sombra de las hojas y cerrando sus ojos.

Veo que estás cansado, Sasuke.— abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia arriba, Sasuke vio como el **Gama Sennin** se hallaba sobre la rama del árbol, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Jiraiya-**Sensei**?— notando como el sabio bajaba de la rama y aterrizaba de pie frente a sus ojos, Sasuke esbozo una leve sonrisa— Pensé que estarías buscando información.

Ya quisiera...— una sonrisa anhelante se formó en el rostro de Jiraiya, solo para borrarse y mostrar una mueca seria— Pero esto es mucho más importante que el futuro de **ICHA ICHA**.

¿Qué es?— pregunto el Uchiha confundido.

…Naruto.— ante eso, el pelinegro miro al peliblanco confundido, que sonreía ante la expresión del Uchiha.

Jiraiya nunca sonreía cuando ese tema salía al aire. Permanecería con un aire sombrío, sin mostrar alegría, sin siquiera dignarse a una sonrisa si no fuera por los buenos recuerdos que el "Sabio Pervertido" formo con su querido alumno.

¿A qué vienes con eso?— pregunto Sasuke con un aire más serio y sombrío, lo que causo que el sabio sonriera más ampliamente.

Eso comenzó a irritar a Sasuke, pero se contuvo y trato de deducir la razón detrás de la sonrisa de su **Sensei**.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron levemente, solo para abrirse como platos, despegando su espalda de la madera.

…O-Oye… ¿Es…en serio?— susurro el portador del **Sharingan** casi en shock, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento, por lo que Sasuke se levantó rápidamente— ¡¿Dónde está!?

Tranquilo…Seguramente, él está en una celda de Raíz.— ante esas palabras, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Danzou...— gruño el Uchiha con odio, apretando fuertemente sus puños— ¿Qué hizo?

Acuso a Naruto de deserción, atacarte y herirte, y ser espía de Orochimaru.— ante esas palabras, el portador de los ojos rojos abrió sus ojos en incredulidad.

¡¿Aliarse con Orochimaru!? ¡¿De dónde saco Danzou esa mierda!?— gruño Sasuke furioso, su **Sharingan** activándose inconscientemente— ¡Él es lo más cercano a un héroe para esta aldea!

Pero te ataco, ¿Verdad?— ante esas palabras, el pelinegro bajo la mirada apretando sus dientes y puños— Te hirió…escapo...Y según los concejeros, se "alió" con Orochimaru…Todas esas son excusas de Danzou para acusarlo.

Ese maldito vejestorio...— gruño el Uchiha enfurecido.

Nosotros rescataremos a Naruto esta noche.— ante las palabras de Jiraiya, el pelinegro enfoco sus ojos en el Sabio Sapo— Tu formaras parte del equipo que sacara a Naruto de Raíz y si la ocasión lo amerita, matar a Danzou.

…De acuerdo.— el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, su rostro teniendo una mueca seria.

Tienes que estar preparado...Una posible guerra entre Raíz y **Konoha** puede estallar esta noche.— dijo el sabio con seriedad en su rostro y voz, causando que Sasuke comenzara a caminar y alejarse, entrando a su casa y dejando solo a Jiraiya, que desapareció en una nube de humo unos segundos después.

…

En la terraza de la mansión **Hokage**, una serie de personas se encontraban, el equipo de asalto y rescate.

¡¿Cuánto falta!?— grito Kushina impaciente, temblando levemente y apretando sus puños.

Media hora.— con una pequeña vena en su frente, Tsunade respondió a la pregunta.

¡¿Media hora?!— gruño la pelirroja frustrada, sus ojos clavándose en Tsunade para empezar a suplicar— ¡¿Por qué no solo vamos y lo sacamos de ahí!?

Notando como la vena en la frente de Tsunade se agrandaba levemente, Minato decidió calmar a su esposa.

Kushina...Por favor.— dijo Minato colocando sus manos en los brazos de su esposa y abrazándola levemente.

La pelirroja bufo cruzándose de brazos, su rostro contrayéndose en frustración mientras que desviaba la mirada.

Unos metros alejado de Tsunade, Minato y Kushina, Sasuke se hallaba con sus brazos apoyados en la barandilla, sus ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de **Konoha**.

"_Por fin…podremos resolver las cosas"_— pensó el Uchiha en un tono calmado, contraria a la poca tristeza expresada en sus ojos.

¿Nostálgico?— al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, el pelinegro menor volteo la cabeza, mirando como Itachi se acercaba con una leve sonrisa.

Solo…Solo quiero aclarar las cosas.— dijo Sasuke con calma, causando que Itachi negara con la cabeza.

Un sacrificio es un sacrificio…No intentes comprenderlo, solo aprécialo.— ante las palabras de su hermano, el Uchiha menor abrió levemente los ojos.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar, Tsunade gruño de fastidio.

¿Dónde está Jiraiya?— pregunto la Senju con enojo, estando cruzada de brazos mientras que golpeaba su dedo en su brazo.

Pocos segundos después de eso, Jiraiya apareció en una nube de humo.

Me llamaste, Tsunade-**Hime** ("Princesa").— con una sonrisa galante, el **Gama Sennin** noto como Tsunade lo miraba con una ceja temblante.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando para que Tsunade-San diga eso?— pregunto Minato con una gota en su nuca.

Tres minutos, cuarenta y siete segundos.— dijo Jiraiya rápidamente, causando que todos sintieran una gota de sudor recorrer sus nucas, menos la Senju que sintió una gran vena en su frente—Valió la pena.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en la celda, estando en una posición similar a la de loto, su rostro calmado, solo para abrir su ojo al escuchar los pasos.

Viendo las rejas de la celda, Naruto vio como un ANBU pasaba caminando, mirándolo de reojo.

Cuando el subordinado de Danzou pasó su celda, Naruto básicamente escucho como el perro comenzaba a correr.

El esbirro del viejo **Shinobi** **no Yami** corría a toda la velocidad que podía, solo para caer de cara al suelo, su rostro detrás de su máscara contrayéndose al sentir su pie ser retenido y al mirar hacia su pie, vio como unas raíces lo sostenían.

¡Adiós!— los ojos del ANBU se abrieron al escuchar esa voz, solo para ver como el anterior prisionero pasaba corriendo a su lado.

El perro de Raíz solo pudo gritar unas palabras mientras que las explosiones se hacían presentes en el pasillo.

¡Hijo de put...!— antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, las explosiones lo alcanzaron.

…

Los miembros del equipo de rescate detuvieron su planeación al sentir y ver una enorme explosión en el lugar donde ellos tendrían que ir a rescatar a su objetivo.

La explosión era de tal intensidad que hizo temblar la mansión **Hokage** junto a las casas circulantes.

¡¿Qué mierda!?—grito Tsunade incrédula.

Pocos segundos después de eso, todos reaccionaron.

El primero en despegar del suelo fue Itachi, siendo seguido por Sasuke pocos milisegundos después, para que todo el grupo también saltara detrás de Sasuke.

¡Naruto!— grito Kushina preocupada y asustada porque la explosión provenía de la base de Raíz.

Cuando todos llegaron a la zona de la explosión, sintieron incredulidad ante lo que vieron.

Ese viejo…voló toda la base.— susurro Tsunade casi en estado de shock.

Pero todos reaccionaron cuando vieron como los hermanos Uchiha activaban sus **Sharingan**, comenzando a buscar rastros de** Chakra** en los escombros a su alrededor.

¡Ahí hay **Chakra**!— grito Itachi señalando unos grandes escombros, solo para que Tsunade y Sakura llegaran, levantándolos y rompiéndolos con facilidad.

Lo que encontraron las alivio y decepciono en cierta medida.

Debajo de los escombros el cuerpo de un ANBU se encontraba. Dicho hombre tenía varios huesos rotos saliendo de su piel, sangre en cada parte de su cuerpo y su máscara estaba rota, mostrando la sangre en su rostro, boca, nariz y ojos.

Ese hombre respiraba con mucha dificultad, algo que a Sasuke no le importo porque acercándose y acuclillándose a su lado, enfoco sus ojos **Sharingan** en los ojos del ANBU.

Habla.— dijo Sasuke con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, sin importarle las atroces heridas de la víctima— ¿Dónde está Danzou?

Dan…Danzou-Sa-Sama...Campo de…d-de…entrenamiento...siete…— los ojos del ANBU se perdieron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, muriendo en el acto mientras que Sasuke gruñía de rabia.

¡Esa momia!— grito Sasuke despegando del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento número siete.

¡Sasuke! ¡Espera!— grito Kakashi saltando y tratando de seguir a su ex alumno.

¡Jiraiya! ¡Minato!— grito Tsunade con severidad y los susodichos asintieron con la cabeza, siguiendo al Hatake y al Uchiha— Itachi, tu quédate.— Itachi, que estaba a punto de saltar para seguir a los demás, se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras— Necesitamos un **Sharingan** para buscar a Naruto.

Fue en ese momento que el hermano mayor de los Uchiha lo noto.

Sakura y Kushina buscaban desesperadamente entre rocas y más rocas, rompiéndolas y moviéndolas, buscando a su amigo/hijo con rapidez y agobio en sus rostros.

Activando su **Sharingan**, Itachi comenzó a buscar, algo imitado por Tsunade.

¡No puedo encontrarlo!— grito Kushina desesperada, moviendo las rocas y sin importarle los demás— ¡Vamos Naruto…! ¡Aparece!

Sakura, al igual que la pelirroja, destruía y movía las rocas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar mientras que pensaba si lo que encontraría debajo del siguiente escombro seria el cuerpo muerto de su mejor amigo.

Viendo como Tsunade imitaba a ambas mujeres, Itachi miro a su alrededor, solo para notar los rastros de **Chakra**.

Saltando por una montaña de escombros, Itachi grito al ver el **Chakra** de Naruto a la distancia.

¡Aquí esta!— grito el ex capitán ANBU mientras que saltaba y corría hacia la ubicación del **Chakra**, solo para ver la explosión frente a sus ojos.

Tsunade, Kushina y Sakura, que estaban detrás de la montaña de escombros y estaban por saltar para pasarla, solo sintieron un temblor que las hizo perder el equilibrio.

Levantándose unos segundos después, las **Kunoichi** saltaron para pasar la montaña de escombros, solo para ver como Naruto estaba saliendo de una nube de humo, siendo observado por Itachi, que lo miraba con cierta incredulidad en sus ojos.

¡Naruto!— grito Tsunade con lágrimas de alegría bajando de sus ojos, notando como el Namikaze solo la observo unos segundos, solo para enfocar su ojo en el bosque a la distancia.

Confundida, la Senju siguió el lugar donde creía que iban el ojo del rubio, solo para encontrar nada, arboles sin nadie ahí.

Volviendo a mirar al niño que veía como un nieto, la **Godaime** noto como Sakura y Kushina se acercaban a este, seguramente con el objetivo de abrazarlo, algo que causo que Naruto negara con la cabeza.

Dejen las emociones para después.— al decir esas palabras, Naruto camino y paso al lado de su madre y antigua compañera de equipo, causando que estas quedaran congeladas— Hay que irnos.

Al decir esas palabras, Naruto despego del suelo, causando que Kushina gritara su nombre mientras que también saltaba al igual que Sakura, siendo seguidos después por Itachi y Tsunade.

…

Kakashi estaba observando algo con impotencia.

¡¿Aun no!?— pregunto el ex **Sensei** del Equipo Siete con sus ojos clavados hacia la barrera violeta.

¡Faltan unos minutos!— gruñeron Minato y Jiraiya con enojo, ambos escribiendo en papeles rápidos **Kanji**.

Hace unos minutos, todos llegaron al campo de entrenamiento siete para encontrarse con Danzou.

Hubo un intercambio de palabras donde fácilmente el **Shinobi** de la Oscuridad provoco al Uchiha, causando que este saltara al ataque, solo para que cuando Sasuke llego frente al líder de Raíz, este desapareció en una nube de humo, revelándose como un Clon de Sombra.

Fue ahí cuando una gran barrera violeta cubrió a Sasuke, siendo grande y resistente ya que Minato, Jiraiya y Kakashi no podían romperla.

Pero fue en el momento de la aparición de Orochimaru que Minato y Jiraiya, al ser los mejores en **Fuuinjutsu**, comenzaron a escribir con gran velocidad para tratar de deshacer la barrera.

Has mejorado, Sasuke-Kun.— dijo la serpiente con una sonrisa característica en su rostro— El pequeño mocoso asustadizo se fue y aquí esta este hombre valiente.

Orochimaru...— gruño el Uchiha con odio en su tono, su **Sharingan** pasando de tener las tradicionales comas para tener un diseño de tres elipses conectadas— Te matare. ¡Aquí y ahora!— al decir esas palabras, una serie de tatuajes negros con patrón de llamas comenzaron a esparcirse por la piel del pelinegro, todo mientras que el joven pelinegro desenfundaba su Katana.

Estoy ansioso porque lo intentes.— respondió la serpiente blanca con una gran sonrisa.

Clavando su espada en la tierra y trazando sellos de manos, Sasuke llevo su mano a su boca, una gran cabeza de dragón materializándose en su cavidad, solo para que el Uchiha gritara.

¡**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu**! ("Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón")— al gritar el nombre del **Jutsu**, una gran cabeza de dragón salió despedida de la boca de Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia Orochimaru que salto hacia la derecha, esquivando el ataque que impacto contra la pared de la barrera y genero una gran explosión.

La serpiente blanca tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, solo para mover su cabeza y abrir su boca.

La **Kusanagi no Tsurugi **("Espada de Corte de Hierba") salió de la boca del hombre serpiente, impactando su punta en el cuerpo de la Katana de Sasuke, que estaba a su lado con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, teniendo su espada en un agarre inverso.

Moviendo su cabeza, Orochimaru trato de cortar a Sasuke, pero este solo pateo su estómago, haciendo que la antigua Serpiente Blanca de **Konoha** retrocediera, una sonrisa formándose por sentir la gran fuerza detrás del golpe.

¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-Kun?— pregunto la serpiente blanca con diversión que aumento al ver la irritación de su adversario— ¿Enojado?

Sin obtener respuesta de eso, la serpiente vio como Sasuke saltaba al ataque otra vez, lo que causo que Orochimaru liberara su espada de su boca, tomándola con su mano y esperando la llegada de su adversario.

En el momento que el Uchiha llego, elevo su Katana para tratar de cortar el rostro de la serpiente, causando que esta elevara su espada Kusanagi y bloqueara el tajo.

Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojado, Sasuke-Kun.— dijo Orochimaru como si fuera normal, lo que causo que el pelinegro Uchiha apretara los dientes con furia— Después de todo, estas frente a la persona que hizo que tu mejor amigo "muriera".

¡**Amaterasu**! ("Iluminación Celestial")— al gritar esas palabras, el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar, causando que la serpiente blanca sonriera ampliamente, solo para gritar cuando el fuego negro inextinguible lleno su cuerpo.

Sasuke observaba con un ceño fruncido a Orochimaru, cuyo torso, excepto su cabeza, estaba cubierta de fuego negro.

Pero lo siguiente que paso fue algo que el Uchiha no espero.

Orochimaru, abriendo su boca, libero una rápida mano que escapo junto con un cuerpo, huyendo del cuerpo en llamas que casi estaba cubierto en su totalidad.

Si…**Mangekyou Sharingan**.— susurro la serpiente con placer, un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo— El poder de perder a tu mejor amigo…Kukuku.— notando el ceño fruncido de odio en el rostro de Sasuke, Orochimaru siguió hablando— Vamos…Sasuke-Kun, enséñame ese delicioso poder. ¡El poder que ganaste cuando Naruto-Kun se sacrificó por ti!

¡Orochimaru!— grito Sasuke de rabia, su cuerpo comenzando a ser iluminado como si fuera fuego, entrando en la Fase Dos del Sello Maldito— ¡Voy a matarte!

Ahora su piel era gris oscura, alas en forma de manos estaban en su espalda, su cabello era más largo y color azul, sus uñas se alargaron y la esclerótica de sus ojos era negra.

Pero antes de que Sasuke llegara a su enemigo, este hizo un sello de mano.

Un grito de dolor escapo de la boca del Uchiha, cayendo al suelo con su mano dirigiéndose a su hombro.

¿Recuerdas quién te dio ese sello?— pregunto Orochimaru con una sonrisa presumida— ¿En serio crees que no tendría algún seguro por si alguno de mis subordinados me traicionara?

¿Qué…hiciste?— gruño Sasuke con su ojo izquierdo cerrado por el dolor, solo para que otro gruñido escapara de su boca porque la serpiente hizo otro sello de mano.

El sello en tu cuello está compuesto por mi **Chakra**…Por más de nueve años se ha mezclado con el tuyo, lo que significa que en tu cuerpo hay una gran cantidad de mi propio **Chakra**, al cual yo puedo acceder mediante el Sello Maldito.— ante esas palabras, Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido— Esto es una manera para evitar la traición. No muy diferente a un Sello Maldito de Danzou.

Te mata...— pero el gruñido del Uchiha menor se perdió en un grito porque la serpiente movió su mano, enfocando más **Chakra** y causándole más dolor.

Ha acabado, Sasuke-Kun.— con eso, Orochimaru comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke— Tu cuerpo es mío.

Fuera de la barrera, Kakashi observaba impotente como Orochimaru se acercaba a Sasuke, por lo que destapo su **Sharingan**.

¡Usare el **Kamui**! ("Autoridad de los Dioses")— con eso, el ojo izquierdo cambio drásticamente.

No hace falta.— Kakashi escucho la voz de su ex alumno acercándose, por lo que volteo junto a Minato y Jiraiya, que dejaron de escribir sellos al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

¡Naruto! ¡No hay tiempo!— con eso, el **Mangekyou** **Sharingan** de Kakashi se enfocó en Orochimaru, solo para ver como Naruto caminaba hasta posicionarse frente a la barrera.

¡Sasuke!— grito Sakura llegando al a escena, estando asustada porque el Uchiha estaba de rodillas con Orochimaru separado por pocos metros de distancia.

Naruto coloco su palma en la barrera violeta, solo para que varias inscripciones negras, **Kanji** y símbolos que ellos nunca habían visto se esparcían por la pared violeta, siendo una gran cantidad ya que se formó un gran círculo negro que parecía estar hecho de varias raíces interconectadas, siendo rodeada por varios objetos que parecían ser estrellas.

Todo eso duro por lo menos cinco segundos, tiempo en donde todos observaron incrédulos la acción, incluso Orochimaru ya que nunca había visto nada igual. Pero cuando pasaron los cinco segundos, los sellos se desvanecieron lentamente, causando que la barrera violeta comenzara a agrietarse.

La barrera se rompió en un segundo, los trozos chocando con el suelo, siendo algo observado por todos con incredulidad.

Has mejorado, Naruto-Kun.— dijo Orochimaru dejando de hacer el sello de mano, causando que Sasuke suspirara de alivio ya que ya no sentía dolor— Me encantaría ver cuando has crecido. Pero ahora no puedo.

Si...He mejorado, pero eso será algo que no veras.— con eso, unas cadenas se manifestaron en la espalda de Naruto, causando que los presentes se asombraran por reconocer el **Jutsu**.

Lo siento, pero debo irme.— con eso, Orochimaru comenzó a hundirse en la tierra, desapareciendo pocos segundos después, causando que la cadena se moviera con gran rapidez, hundiéndose en el suelo, solo para sacar a Orochimaru enredado y atrapado— ¡¿Qué mier…!?— pero antes de que la serpiente pudiera terminar de hablar, la cadena tapo su boca.

Balbuceos incomprensibles escapaban de la boca de Orochimaru, algo ignorado por Naruto, que alzo una ceja al sentir las presencias acercándose.

Di adiós.— ante las palabras de Naruto, todos abrieron los ojos, más Orochimaru que trato de zafarse desesperadamente del agarre de las cadenas, solo para que estas comenzaran a apretar con mucha fuerza.

En un instante, Orochimaru estallo en sangre, la parte superior de su cuerpo destruido y deshecho, partes de su carne esparcidas por las cadenas.

Haciendo desvanecer las cadenas en brillos, Naruto comenzó a caminar, siendo observado con incredulidad por los presentes.

Yo quemaría el cuerpo para estar seguro.— reaccionando ante las palabras del rubio, Tsunade grito incrédula.

¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas!?— pregunto la **Godaime** asombrada, sin creer que Naruto se iría.

Varias presencias se acercan aquí. Solo el concejo sabe que estoy vivo, ¿No? Verme aquí, vivo, solo causaría problemas.—deteniéndose un instante, Naruto miro sobre su hombro a la **Hokage**— Los veré mañana.

¡Espera!— Sasuke grito enojado, mirando como su amigo se alejaba cada vez más— ¡Naruto! ¡Espera!

El cuerpo del rubio poco a poco comenzó a quemarse, lo que provoco que el Uchiha menor aumentara sus gritos, solo para desaparecer en llamas.

Mierda...— gruño el pelinegro Uchiha golpeando su puño contra el suelo— ¡Mierda!— con ese grito, el portador del **Sharingan** volvió a golpear el suelo, sintiendo la frustración e impotencia.

**Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Debo confesar algo.

Cambie rotundamente de enfoque. Todo porque si Naruto tenía lo que yo planeaba darle, iba a ser demasiado poderoso. Mucho para los estándares. Por esa razón tuve que rehacer levemente este capítulo para cambiar todo lo que hice.

Ya más adelante se mostrara que es lo que Naruto esconde y quien es esa mujer que lo reconoce como su **Danna**.

En esta historia no habrá incesto. Aclaro eso.

Porque el ANBU murió así también se explicara más adelante. La explicación es la misma de porque Naruto pudo devolverle la virginidad a Tayuya.

¿Quieren que Kakashi siga siendo un solitario o que tenga una esposa para no sentirse tan solo?

A mí no me importa mucho. Es decir, si sigue soltero, tal vez habrá más Gags cómicos de como Kakashi siente celos de Naruto y los hombres casados.

Por cierto, olvide decirlo en el anterior capitulo.

Vieron al personaje dentro de Naruto, como es técnicamente un Oc, no saben cómo habla y se refiere a sí misma. Si encuentro una voz de mujer que me gusta y pienso que encaja con la de ella, lo escribiré aquí.

Ella utiliza el **Watakushi**, que sería un pronombre aún más formal que **Watashi**.

Además de que aquí pasaran cosas que tal vez no les gusten. Hablo de violación. A mí, personalmente, tampoco me gustaría poner a Anko en esa situación. Lo digo porque ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos y verla en lo que le espera me duele en cierta medida.

A Hinata no. Sinceramente, no me importa lo que le pase a ella.

Como Sasuke tiene el **Mangekyou** se explicara en **Flash Back **futuro.

Y porque Orochimaru "murió" tan fácil. Solo les diré que él no está muerto.


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16 **era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin**, estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra**, así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
